Tears
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Air mata. selalu air mata yang menjadi saksi bisu rontaan hati. #summary gagal /It's Fanfic Chanbaek,Krisbaek,Chansoo,Kaisoo,, Slight Hunhan/Fanfic Yaoi/BL/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :Tears

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : Chanbaek,Chansoo,Kaisoo,Baekris

Others : Hunhan

Genre : romance, angst, school life

Rate : T+

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

Summary : Air mata, selalu air mata yang menjadi saksi bisu dari rontaan hati.

a/n : annyeong readersnim, Nida bawa FF baekyeol nih, yang mau merapat yang ga mau menjauh aja lah.

Mian, Nida punya utang FF banyak banget ma kalian, kalau mau pukul Nida, pukul aja asal jangan tutup fp Nida aja. Ini ff baekyeol Nida yang pertama. Udah pertama sad story lagi. Ga papa lah, FF yang kemarin2 responnya dikit banget. Hmm~ Nida off aja kali ya.

Ya udah,semoga yang ini gak mengecewakan readers semua..

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

**(Baekhyun Pov)**

"hey lihatlah, dia masih saja berani menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah ini setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Suho Sunbae."

"iya, Suho sunbae meninggal gara-gara dia."

"semua yang dekat dengannya selalu saja kena sial."

"sudahlah, dari pada kita terkena sial lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini."

"iya benar. Sunggu menakutkan."

Cacian dan makian seperti itu sudah sering aku terima. Sebegitu burukkah aku dimata kalian? Sebegitu hinanyakah aku di mata kalian? Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan cacian dan makian yang dari mereka yang ku temui disepanjang koridor menuju kelasku.

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan Suho hyung. Mereka masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang terus saja mencaciku. Mereka tidak salah. Mereka semua benar. Aku memang pembawa sial. Semua yang dekat denganku pasti kena sial. Minho dan Jino hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya gara-gara aku. Dan Suho hyung, ia juga meninggal karena aku. Kenapa hidupku sangat menyedihkan seperti ini? kenapa hanya aku yang menderita seperti ini? apa tuhan membenciku? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan tuhan atas takdirnya untukku. Siapa? Siapa yang kusalahkan atas semua yang menimpaku? Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain diriku sendiri. Ya.. ini semua memang salahku.

Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa sekarang selain noonaku. Bahkan sahabat baikku sejak dulupun meninggalkanku. Mereka menginginkan aku enyah dari dunia ini. bahkan appaku saja pernah mencoba membunuhku. Kalian tahu sesakit apa rasanya dibuang. Dikucilkan.. tidak dianggap oleh keluarga sendiri dan juga teman kita sendiri? Mereka menganggapku sampah. Sampah yang sangat kotor dan menjijikan. Sampah yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh agar tidak mengotori yang lainnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan noonaku. Bagaimanapun aku harus bersabar.

**(Baekhyun Pov End)**

**Author POV**

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Menatap lirih segerombolan siswa-siswi yang selalu mencaci dan memakinya. Tempat duduk Bekhyun sangat stategis untuk emnikmati keindahan sekolahnya di luar. Baekhyun duduk menyendiri sekarang. Akrena Kyungsoo, sahabatnya memilih pindah tempat dan sekarang duduk dengan Park Chanyeol bintang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Ya itu dulu sebelum semuanya berubah. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Suho, semuanya berubah.

"yeolli, nanti kita pulang bersama ne. aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan yeollie." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"tentu saja Chagi." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun yang melihat Chansoo moment hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo merebut namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tringg…..

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Siswa siswi mulai berhamburan melepas penat mereka setelah belajar kurang lebih 2 jam. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, hanya berdiam diri atau mengobrol di dalam kelas, ada yang berlovey dovey ria, dan juga ada yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan bagi mereka yang kutu buku.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas seorang diri. Ya seorang diri Karena sekarang namja itu sudah tidak memiliki teman. Seseorang ah tidak, lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang dulu bersamanya kini meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam di hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. 'mereka' sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Namja cantik ini emnjadi yang terlupakan bagi 'mereka'.

Namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ukup ramai mengingat sekarang masih jam istirahat. Tatapan dingin, benci dan jijik kerap kali dilayangkan oleh siswa-siswi yang ditemuinya. Namun namja ini tidak mempermasalahkan tatapn orang-orang disekitarnya. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada ujung sepatunya. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya di sana.

BRUK

"aww" ringis Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tersungkur kelantai karena menabrak atau mungkin sengaja ditabrak oleh orang yang ada di depannya.

"lain kali perhatikan langkahmu bodoh."

**DEG**

Suara itu, suara yang amat sangat Baekhyun kenali. Atau mungkin sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang dulu selalu 'namja' itu gunakan untuk memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan sayang, suara yang mampu menenangkan hatinya disaat sedang gundah. Namun sekarang suara itu tak lagi bisa memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak akan pernah suaranya yang terkesan dingin dan sedikit tajam membuat hati si cantik itu berdenyut sakit.

"mi-mianhae." Lirih Baekhyun tanpa menatap namja dihadapannya.

"chagi-ah gwaenchana?" suara yang juga Baekhyun kenali milik seorang Do Kyungsoo. 'Sahabat baiknya'. Namja cantik itu semakin menundukan wajahnya. Matanya semakin panas. Hatinya semakin sesak dan luka yang menganga hebat itu kembali tertusuk duri kepedihan.

"sebaiknya kau jangan dekati dia lagi Yeollie, aku tidak mau kau terkena sial karena dekat-dekat kita pergi." Kyungsoo menarik lengan kekar Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Kata-kata tajam yang Kyungsoo lontarkan membuat pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini meluncur deras membasahi pipi mulus namja cantuk benar-benar sakit saat ini.

"hiks sakit..hiks." lirih Baekhyun seraya mencengkram dada kirinya yang semakin sesak. Dihapusnya kasar air mata yang terus meluncur dari pelupuk matanya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju atap sekolah. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu sendirinya. Tempat dimana ia menangis sepuasnya tanpa takut orang lain akan melihatnya.

"eomma, Suho hyung, pogosipeoyo.." lirih Baekhyun. Tangisan pilunya seperti melodi yang amat sangat menyedihkan. Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika mengingat dimana eommanya dengan teganya meninggalkannya sendiri.

Eomma Baekhyun meninggal pada saat Baekhyun menginjak usia 16 tahun. Tepat diahri ulang tahunnya tuhan menjemput eommanya. Dan itu emrupakan hadiah terburuk yang diberikan eommanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan tuhan karena telah mengambil eommanya begitu cepat. Semua yang merupakan milik tuhan pasti akan kembali padanya termasuk eommanya. Tuhan sayang pada eommanya. Ia tidak mengizinkan eommanya menderita terlalu lama akibat penyakit kanker yang menyerang otaknya.

~**Tears**~

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Baekhyun masih enggan menutup matanya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh keangkasa. Menatap sang penguasa malam yang bersinar terang. Meamncarkan cahaya angkuhnya.

"aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu." Lirih Baekhyun diselingi dengan air mata yang meleleh dari matanya.

"eomma, kenapa eomma meninggalkanku? Bahkan sekarang appa sudah tidak bisa menginginkanku. Eomma, kenapa eomma pergi begitu cepat? Suho hyung, apa kau membenciku sehingga kau juga meninggalkanku? Kenapa semua orang yang aku sayangi meninggalkanku? Apakah kalian membenciku sehingga kalian meninggalkanku? Mianhae, jeongmhal mianhae."

"eomma,kenapa eomma tidak membawa ku bersamamu? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan eomma dan juga Suho hyung. eomma, pogosipeo." Kristal itu lagi-lagi mengalir deras membuat sungai kecil di pipi putih namja cantik ini.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah figura yang terletak diatas nakasnya. Diusapnya lembut satu persatu wajah tokoh dalam figura tersebut. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dimana kehangatan keluarg ayang masih murni.

Appanya menggendong seorang gadis cilik yang berusia 7 tahun. Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna soft pink berenda dan juga sebuah hairband mahkota membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik seperti seorang putri. Sedangkan sang eomma memangku seorang balita yang berusia 1 tahun. Namja kecil itu menatap kearah kamera dengan mata berbinar. Tangna mungilnya memeluk sebuah boneka beruang kecil. Ia terlihat sangat imut dengan topi kupluk dan baju berwarna biru terang serta celana berwarna biru gelap. Sangant kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"appa pogosipeo." Lirihnya seraya mengusap wajah appanya. Baekhyun memeluk erat figura tersebut. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat,meluncurkan krystal bening yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini Baekhyun daatang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia tidak mau mendengar cacian dari siswa siswi tentangnya,meskipun hal itu pasti terjadi. Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju loker miliknya, hanya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

Sreek…

Prangg…..

Kaleng bekas minuman dan juga sampah makanan ringan begitu banyak di lokernya, sehingga menyebabkan beberapa buku pelajarannya kotor. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat dan kemudian memunguti sampah yang berserakan di lantai.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Hari-hariku disekolah memang tidak pernah berjalan baik. Mereka selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu. Entahlah, aku bingug apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika mereka semua meninggalkanku di dalam keterpurukanku setelah kepergian sunbae ku. Mereka semua menyalahkanku. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka semua atas apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku dan dia. Semenjak kejadian itu dia tidak pernahlagi mau berbicara denganku. Bahkan dia sangat membenciku. Hari-hari yang biasa ku lewati dengannya kini hanya seperti sebuah mimpi di masa lalu. Sekarang tidak akan pernah ada lagi hari yang cerah untuk Byun Baekhyun.

**Sreet_**

_Pluk..pluk..Byur.._

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku menerima perlakuan yang diberiakn mereka. Bau anyir begitu menyengat di indra penciumanku. Bisa kutebak mereka melemparkan telur padaku dan juga air kotor yang entah mereka dapat dari mana. Aku membuka mataku menatap sekerumunan orang-orang yang tengah 'bersenang-senang' dengan dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan dia yang tersenyum puas dengan keadaanku yang begitu buruk.

"dasar sampah menjijikan." Umpatan kasar itu yang dapat ku dengar dari mulut tajam mereka. Bahkan ku lihat dia tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun terhadapku. Dan juga orang yang bersamanya tertawa puas melihatku.

Tubuhku terasa lengket dan juga bau, seragamku sudah tidak terlihat seperti seragam anak sekoalh sekarang ini. aku ingin berlari,berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat nista ini. tapi apa? Bahkan sekarangpun tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Hatiku sesak dan mataku mulai panas. Bukan,bukan sakit karena mereka yang tengah melempariku, tapi melihat dia yag seolah-olah senang jika aku menderita.

Begitu hinanya kah aku dimata mereka?

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Aku hanya bisa meremas ujung seragamku yang sudah sangat kotor ini untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku. Bahkan mereka tidak puas dengan menyiksaku.

"_**anak pembawa sial tidak pantas berada disini. Enyahlah dari dunia ini. dasar sampah menjijikan".**_

Aku menatap nanar tulisan yang tercetak jelas di mejaku yang di tulis menggunakan cat. Sesak, sakit,benci semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Pertahananku runtuh. Kristal yang sedari tadi kutahan dengan susah payah kini malah dengan seenaknya mengalir , aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa tujuan. Penglihatanku memudar tatkala air mata nista ini menghalngi focus pandanganku.

Bahkan sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang sekarang aku inginkan hanyalah menjauh dari tempat ini. langkahku terhenti di sebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolah. Taman ini begitu sepi mengingat tidak pernah ada yang mau dating ketempat seperti ini.

Di tempat sepi ini aku meluapkan sesakyang bertengger di dadaku. Menangis sekeras mungkin untuk melepas sesak yang entah kapan akan hilang. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku yang terus bergetar. Dadaku semakin sakit dan sesak ketika wajahnya muncul dibenakku. Wajah yang memperlihatkan betapa puasnya dia melihatku seperti ini.

**Baekhyun Pov End**

~oo00oo~

"chagi-ah, apa kau melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di samping Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekarnya.

"tentu saja aku melihatnya." Jawab namja tinggi itu seraya mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"apa kau merasa kasihan padanya?" pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol bungkam sejenak.

"apa kau kasihan padanya?" pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku kasihan padanya?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dingin yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

"benarkah?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Chanyeol menatap tajam manic mata Kyungsoo yang kelam.

"ani, tentu saja aku percaya padamu." Ucapnya cepat. Entahlah Kyungsoo merasa tatapan tajam Chanyeol begitu menusuk saat ia sedang serius. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Deti berikutnya sudah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah ciuman yang singkat namun lembut.

"lain kali jangan membahas tentangnya lagi eum." Kyungsoo menganggukl cepat dan memeluk Chanyeol.

~**Tears**~

Namja mungil itu menatap kosong langit yang membentang luas di atasnya. Seandainya hari-harinya bisa secerah langit saat ini,mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia. Setelah cukup baik. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet,hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri.

Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan mata sembabnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang, ah tidak beberapa orang menghalangi langkahnya. Baekhyun mendongkak menatap orang yang ada di depannya. Mata sipit itu melebar sempurna. Namja dihadapannya menyeringai dan detik berikutnya namja itu menyeret Baekhyun kesebuah gudang sekolah.

~oo00oo~

"K-Kalian mau apa?.." lirihnya.

"kenapa heum?" namja itu menghempaskan tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedinding dan mencengkram rahangnya.

"le-lepaskan, kumohon. Sakit." Ronta namja cantik itu.

"sakit eum? Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku atas kelakuanmu yang seenaknya menabrak orang. Apa kau tidak punya mata eum?" Kai-namja itu masih enggan melepas cengkramannya pada rahang Baekhyun.

"Mi-mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah karena cengkraman Kai yang terlalu kuat pada rahangnya.

"apa semudah itu kau meminta maaf hah?!" bentak Kai. Inilah mereka. Masalah yang sangat sepele akan menjadi sangat besar bagi mereka yang membenci Baekhyun. Namja cantik ini berusaha menahan sepertinya itu sia-sia saja. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"cih,dasar namja cengeng." Cibir Kai.

"Kai, sepertinya namja itu butuh mandi." Seru seorang namja lain yang berada di belakang Kai.

Kai mengangkat satu alis matanya. "hmm.. benar juga. Kau sangat kotor cantik." Kai menyeringai kemudian mengambil seember air yang di berikan temannya dan menyiramkannya pada Baekhyun.

Namja cantik itu mencoba tidak menangis. Badannya yang tidak tahan akan dingin menggigil hebat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"hei, dilihat seperti ini kau cantik juga ya.." Kai mencoba meraih bibir pucat Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu meronta. Kepalanya bergerak kekiri kekanan mencoba menghindari wajah Kai yang mencoba menciumnya.

"le-lepas, kumohon hiks.. lepaskan aku." Tangis Baekhyun.

"hei, kau jual mahal sekali. jika kau mau memuaskan kami, maka akan aku lepaskan." Baekhyun menatap horror Kai. Air matanya semakin deras.

Kai mencoba menggapai bibir Baekhyun,namun namja cantik itu masih meamlingkan wajahnya sehingga membuat Kai jengah.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi pucat mungil itu tersungkur begitu keras kelantai yang dingin dan juga kental berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kai mengangkat dagu baekhyun seraya menghapus jejak darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir namja cantik itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"akhirnya kau diam juga cantik." Ucapnya seraya menjilat jarinya yang terkena noda darah. Kai menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menciumnya ganas. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menangis dalam ciuman tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, namja tan itu berpindah menciumi leher putih Baekhyun yang sedikit terekspos. Dengan susah payah baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang akan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan teman-teman Kai tengah sibuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"hiks..lepaskan aku hiks.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kai, kurasa cukup. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ucap temannya. Kai merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor akibat debu yang ada di lantai. Kemudian 3 orang namja itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak hebat.

Air mata, selalu air mata yang menjadi saksi bisu satas rontaan hati. Semuanya selalu berakhir dengan air bertubuh mungil itu meringkuk menahan sakit di tubuh dan juga hatinya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir peachnya yang nampak putih pucat.

Kenapa? Kenapa pada saat mereka menyakitinya ia terdiam? Kenapa ketika mereka mencacinya ia malah membisu bagai raga tanpa nyawa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia membiarkan mereka melakukannya?

Namja cantik itu menangis dalam diam. Meringkuk di pojok lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya diantara lututnya. Hatinya menginginkan ia terbebas dari belenggu yang lemah, ya memang lemah. Sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya menyakitinya. Tak tahukah mereka? Hati namja cantik ini tengah sekarat? Hanya menunggu waktu maka ia akan berakhir.

**TBC/END?**

Holla Nida si Author gaje comeback again.

Mian mian jika ff nya kurang memuaskan.

Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya tergantung LIKE ama COMENTnya para readersnim sekalian..

Gamsahamnida, annyeong#BOW bareng EXO.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :Tears

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : ChanBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo,KrisBaek

Others : HunHan

Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla

Rate : Aman

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

Summary : "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, rasanya sakit melihatnya bersama orang lain. Orang yang sangat aku sayangi menghinaku. Membuatku terjatuh ke jurang kesedihan yang ia tanamkan. Salahkah jika aku mengharapkannya kembali? Kembali kesisiku?"#summary macam apa ini?-.-"

Langsung aja lah dari pada banyak bacot ga jelas.. dan mian kalo masih banyak typo.

**NO COPAS,NO BASH! Arra?!**

**AND NO SILENT READER!**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

~**Tears**~

Namja cantik itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju rumahnya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ia temui selama perjalanannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan uga tubuhnya yang kedinginan membuatnya harus berhenti berjalan beberapa kali. 'sebentar lagi' batinnya ketika melihat sebuah pertigaan menuju tempat tinggalnya. 'aku harus cepat sebelum noona melihatku' batin namja cantik itu. Tidak, dia tidak takut jika noonanya akan marah. Hanya saja ia khawatir dengan noonanya jika melihat keadaannya yang sangat berantakan.

**Klek**

Baekhyun menatap rumah minimalisnya, berharap tidak ada seorangpun dalam rumah kecilnya. Haah~ Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari rumahnya sepi. 'berarti noona belum pulang.' Dengan cepat namja cantik itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Lelah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak lelah belajar dari pagi hingga sore hari seperti ini? Tapi bukan fisik yang dikatakan lelah oleh namja cantik ini, batinnya yang lelah. Lelah harus terus berbohong pada noonanya jika ia baik-baik saja. Lelah karena setiap hari harus melihat mereka bermesraan, lelah dengan sikap mereka yang sangat keterlaluan terhadapnya. Ia merasa lelah. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari dunia ini, menyusul eommanya kesurga. Setidaknya, itulah yang sempat namja cantik ini fikirkan jika ia putus asa. Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia masih memikirkan nasib noonanya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak ada? Siapa yang akan menjaga noonanya?

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur miliknya. Kristal bening itu tak juga mau berhenti sejak tadi. Hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum. sesak. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya? Air mata itu makin deras tatkala membayangkan wajah dingin Chanyeol ketika menatapnya. Bagaimana wajah senang Chanyeol saat dirinya di siksa habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu semua terhadapnya?

"eomma. Hiks." Hanya itulah yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Isakan kecil selalu lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang pucat. Tuhan, sungguh sangat rapuh hambamu yang satu ini.

.

.

.

**Klek**

"Baekkie, kau sudah pulang?" Yuri-noona Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci. Iris coklatnya menatap tubuh mungil sang adik yang tengah tertidur pulas. Perlahan Yuri berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun. Ditatapnya lekat wajah sang adik. Alisnya mengkerut tatkala melihat mata sang adik yang sembab. bahkan jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas membasahi pipi mulusnya.'apa dia bermimpi buruk hingga ia menangis?' itulah yang dipikirkan Yuri saat ini. Juga jangan lupakan beberapa luka memar di wajahnya.

"Baekkie-ah, mianhae. Noona tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Yeoja cantik itu mngusap lembut surai madu Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah ireona." Yuri mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang menyorot retinanya.

"noona?" Baekhyun memanggil noonanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"bangunlah. Kau pasti belum makan."

.

.

.

"sampai kapan aku harus jadi kekasih gelapmu ha?" Tanya seorang namja tampan pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

"bersabarlah Kai, walaupun kau hanya sebagai simpananku, tapi cintaku jauh lebih besar padamu dari Chanyeol." Kai hanya menatap datar namja cantik dihadapannya.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu hmm?" Kyungsoo-namja cantik itu kini mulai mendekat kearah Kai yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa apartemennya.

"aku hanya tidak suka jika kau selalu berdekatan dan bermesraan dengannya seperti itu." Kai menatap tajam manic mata Kyunsoo. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai. Perlahan namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk dipangkuan sang 'kekasih'.

"aku suka saat kau cemburu padaku Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memainkan kerah seragam Kai. "itu tandanya Kai mencintaiku. Tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa memutuskan Channie, karena dia adalah kekasihku." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengecup singkat bibir Kai. Namja tampan itu masih menatap tajam Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"tapi setelah aku berhasil menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun aku akan meninggalkannya." Kyungsoo menatap Kai lembut dan mencium singkat bibir Kai lagi.

"kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkannya sendiri? Kenapa kau harus menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol?" Kai sedikit menahan emosinya dengan meremukan ke-10 jari tangannya mendengar alas an konyol Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mau mengotori tangan indahku ini."

"aku bisa menghabisinya untukmu."

"tidak, tidak Kai. Aku ingin melihat dia menderita dan itu akan menghancurkannya perlahan-lahan,aku ingin Chanyeol sendiri yang menghancurkannya." Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah depan. 'aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang pernah aku alami Byun Baekhyun' batin Kyungsoo.

"apa artinya diriku untukmu?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Kai. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"kau… adalah kekasihku. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo seduktif. Kai yang melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo langsung menarik tengkuk namja cantik tersebut dan menciumnya ganas.

"kau hanya milikku seorang." Ucap Kai disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai menanggapi perkataan Kai dan semakin emnekan kepala Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

~oo00oo~

"Baekkie-ah." Panggil Yuri.

"hme?" Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap noonanya.

"besok noona akan pergi ke Jeju."

"berapa lama noona pergi?" Baekhyun menatap lekat noonanya.

"mungkin akan lma, sekitar 2-3 bulan. Perusahaan tempat noona bekerja akan memulai proyek baru di sana. Dan noona juga akan diangkat menjadi kepala manager di perusahaan itu. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau sendiri noona bisa_"

"gwaenchana noona. Aku baik-baik saja. Itukan impian noona sejak dulu. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga. Seharusnya aku yang melindungi noona." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Yuri tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

"gomawo Baekkie, noona janji jika kita sudah mendapatkan uang banyak kita akan pergi dari tempat ini." Yuri beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk dongsaengnya sayang.

"kapan noona berangkat? Apa aku perlu mengantar noona?" yuri tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai Baekhyun sayang.

"besok,noona akan berangkat besok. Kau tidak perlu mengantar noona. Noona tidak mau mengganggu sekolahmu." Baekhyun hanya menanggapi perkataan Yuri dengan seulas senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat manis yang hanya ia tunjukan pada noonanya dan…

'orang dimasa lalunya'.

~**Tears**~

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan masuk melalui celah jendela kamar yang cukup sunyi. "eungh~" perlahan sang pemilik kamar membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menyapa retinanya. Setelah cukup baik, namja cantik itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Namja cantik itu sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya mengingat 'aktifitas' yang ia lakukan semalam dengan namja yang masih betah menutup mata disampingnya.

'kau sangat tampan Kai. Bahkan ketika kau sedang tidur sekalipun." Kyungsoo-namja cantik itu membelai pipi namja tan disampingnya dengan lembut seolah tidak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah sang kekasih.

Perlahan Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidurnya. Memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dimana-mana dan menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit tertatih.

Perlahan Kai membuka matanya. Kai melihat kesampingnya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. 'kemana dia?' batinnya. Kai tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo.

**Cklek**

"eoh, kau sudah bangun Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seraya berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Namja yang ditanya tidak mengubris pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia malah mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya mencari pakaiannya.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku eum?" Tanya Kai seraya mengecup leher Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkspose.

"Kai henti..kanhh." Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah karena kecupan kecil Kai di daerah sensitivenya.

"kenapa eum?" Tanya Kai tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya menciumi leher mulus Kyungsoo. Menyebabkan tanda yang memudar kini terlihat jelas.

"cepathhlahh manh-dihh." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. Namun Kai tibak menanggapi paerkataan Kyungsoo dan tetap menciumi leher putih yang telah menjadi candu baginya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo melepas lengan kekar Kai dari pinggangnya dan mendorongnya kuat hingga ia terbebas sepenuhnya dari pelukan Kai.

"kumohon, jangan sekarang." Kyungsoo kembali mencari kaosnya dan memakainya cepat.

"kenapa eum?" Kai yang lagi-lagi menciumi lehers jenjang Kyungsoo yang sedikit terekspose. Kyungsoo bagai candu dimata Kai.

"aku tidak igin Chanyeol curiga karena tanda milikmu Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo. Seketika Kai langsung berhenti menciumi Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"kenapa kau begitu khawatir jika ia mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kai dingin.

"aku hanya_"

"bukankah lebih bagus jika ia tahu semuanya? Kita tidak perlu terus menyembunyikan ini semua darinya bukan?" ucap Kai lagi masih dengan nada yang sama dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Kai." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, aku memang hanya simpananmu saja yang hanya ku gunakan saat kau perlu. Aku ini seperti sebuah mainan untukmu bukan?" ucapan Kai sukses membuat pertahanan kyungsoo runtuh.

"Kai, kumohon. Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menganggapmu mainan?" lirih Kyungsoo. Air matanya mulai deras membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"sudahlah, aku harus pulang. Dan terima kasih untuk yang semalam." Ucap Kai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis sesegukan menatap punggung Kai yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

~**Tears**~

Hari ini Baekhyun datang lebih awal. Hanya beberapa orang saja yag terlihat sudah berada di sekolah tersebut. Sedikit beruntung Baekhyun datang pagi sekali hari ini karena ia tidak mendapat cacian seperti biasanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Walau hanya sesaat.

Kreit_ Baekhyun melangkah pelan memasuki kelasnya.

**Deg**

Namja cantik itu mematung ditempatnya. Kakinya terasa berat walau hanya sekedar untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Bukan. Bukan hantu di pagi buta yang ia lihat. Tapi seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja yang Baekhyun rindukan.

Perlahan namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangkunya. Mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin didepan Park Chanyeol.

"a-annyeong." Sapa Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Matanya masih focus pada buku bacaan yang ia pegang. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Semenjak mereka berpisah Chanyeol tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dan berbicara padanya.

"yeollie-ah." Panggil Baekhyun.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya.

**Deg**

Lagi. Namja cantik itu merasa dadanya seperti tertimpa batu yang sangat besar. Rasanya sakit. sangat sakit. seorang Park Chanyeol yang akan tersenyum senang ketika dirinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yeolli'. Sebutan sayang yang diberikan olehnya kini telah hilang.

"mi-mian Chanyol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"ke-kenapa kau bersikap dingin dan acuh terhadapku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tempat duduknya. Matanya masih menatap focus pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti itu?" lirih Baekhyun. Suaranya mulai terdengar pilu dan sedikit bergetar menandakan namja cantik itu sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol sedikit merespon pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya mencoba menatap wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya. Tatapan dingin yang ia layangkan untuk namja cantik dihadapannya.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku sudah bosan denganmu?" ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bulir-bulir air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

"pasti bukan itu. Kau berbohong padaku Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"kau. Aku sangat membencimu. Jadi jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Arasseo?!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin dan terkesan sinis.

"we? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Apa salahku?" airmatanya begitu deras membasahi pipi mulusnya. "aku sangat mencintai Chanyeollie. Tapi kenapa dengan semudah itu kau menghancurkan cinta tulusku? Semua pengorbananku untukmu hanya sia-sia. Kau anggap apa aku?" lirih Baekhyun.

"kau tidak lebih dari…." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Baekhyun dan…"sebuah permainan."

**DEG**

Luka yang masih tertanam dihatinya kini terbuka lebar mengeluarkan cairan amis dan kental berwarna merah pekat. Luka yang tidak pernah sembuh meski diobati oleh siapapun. Luka yang menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa sakit yang amat fatal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melenyapkannya.

"kau tidak lebih dari sebuah permainan untukku." Tidak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yang ada hanya air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

_**Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, rasanya sakit melihatnya bersama orang lain. Orang yang sangat aku sayangi menghinaku. Membuatku terjatuh ke jurang kesedihan yang ia tanamkan. Salahkah jika aku mengharapkannya kembali? Kembali kesisiku?**_

~oo00oo~

"Yeollie,kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"ah, ani. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut.

"apa Yeollie sakit? lebih baik kita ke UKS saja." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya melamun. Kekhawatirannya sangat tinggi jika menyangkut masalah Chanyeol.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Lebih baik kita kekelas saja." Ajak Chanyeol yang kemudian menarik lengan mungil Kyungsoo keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong kaluar masih sembab karena menangis terlalu lama. Dikelas ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri karena 'teman' sekelasnya sibuk mengisi perut mereka yang berontak minta diisi. Matanya kembali meneteskan air mata kepiluan. Rasa sesak yang dihatinya bertambah parah. Membuatnya sulit untuk hanya sekedar menghirup nafas. Fikirannyua melayang pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu dimana namja yang sangat ia cintai meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**Flashback**

"Yeollie, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini?" Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang masih mengacuhkannya.

"Yeollie."

"aku ingin kita berakhir Baekhyun-ah."

**Deg**

Wajah namja cantik itu sedikit pucat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"a-apa maksudmu Yeollie?"

"apa kau tuli Byun baekhyun? Aku bilang aku igin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita ini." Namja yang dipanggil Yeollie itu menatap tajam namja cantik dihadapannya.

"ta-tapi ke-kenapa?" lirih Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar pilu dan sedikit bergetar menahan isakkan.

"karena aku bosan denganmu. Dan juga bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih selain aku? Jadi berbahagialah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol melangkah hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun sang namja cantik menahan lengan kekarnya.

"aku, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa maksudmu dengan mempunyai pengganti? Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya." Isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"sudahlah. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Suho sunbaenim dibelakangku? Kau terlalu naïf Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya hingga namja cantik itu tersungkur dilantai.

"dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis pilu di atap sekolah.

**Flashback end**

~**Tears**~

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun menjadi sangat pendiam. Selalu menangis dan juga melamun. Sosok Byun Baekhyun kini menjadi semakin rapuh. Kebahagiaan yang dulu ia rasakan kini menghilang entah kemana. Hanya kegelapan dan kekelaman yang mengelilinginya. Cahaya kehidupannya sungguh sudah padam.

Namja cantik itu hanya duduk termenung menatap langit malam yang kelam. Sama seperti suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong. Entahlah, matanya terus saja mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tak pernah habis meskipun setiap hari ia mengalir.

Dress_

Hujan turun begitu deras malam ini. Sungguh, bahkan langitpun ikut menangis bersamanya. Hawa dingin begitu menusuk kulit tipis miliknya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh namja cantik yang tetap setia menatap keluar jendela. Menatap setiap tetes air mata langit yang turun membasahi bumi, bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata namja cantik itu.

**Flashback**

"Yeollie, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi hujan turun." Namja cantik itu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte bis. Langit sudah sangat gelap dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Namja yang dipanggil Yeollie hanya menurut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil namja disampingnya. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka sampai dihalte, hujan turun.

"Baekkie, apa kau krdinginan? Tanganmu dingin sekali." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap-usap tangan mungil namja yang dipanggilnya Baekkie itu agar merasa hangat.

"ani, asalkan bersama Yeollie aku akan merasa hangat." Jawab baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis menampakkan eyes smilenya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan imut. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Detik berikutnya, namja manis itu sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat namjachingunya yang elebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yeollie, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku takut." Namja cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih.

"aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat wajah baekhyun. Mata itu. Mata sipit itu yang selalu membentuk eyes smile jika sang empunya tersenyum dan mata itu yang mampu menghipnotis seorang Park Cahnyeol untuk terus menatapnya, dan jatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh mata itu sangat indah.

Chanyeol semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Detik berikutnya sudah tidak ada lagi jarak antara mereka berdua. Hanya ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Tidak ada nafsu sedikitpun di sana. Yang ada hanya kehangatan dan cinta yang tulus dari hati mereka.

**Flashback End**

~**Tears**~

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun pergi pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Kaki mungilnya membawanya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi, mengingat ini masih pagi untuk datang kesekolah. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kelasnya yang masih sepi.

**Sreeek_**

**Deg**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle :Tears **_

_**Author :Park Nida**_

_**Pairing : ChanBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo,KrisBaek**_

_**Others : HunHan**_

_**Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla**_

_**Rate : Aman **_

_**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.**_

**WARNING : THIS FANFIC YAOI, ABAL,GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN SIAPKAN TISU BILA PERLU**

Summary : "aku mau menjadi sahabatmu hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari Suho Hyung. Tapi apa? Apa yang aku dapatkan? Kau justru mengambilnya dariku."#summary macam apa ini?-.-"

**NO COPAS,NO BASH! Arra?!**

**AND NO SILENT READER!**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

**Sreeek_**

**Deg**

Iris sipit namja cantik itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Di depannya, Kyungsoo tengah melakukan French Kiss bersama Kai. Kyungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh darinya. Kai yang juga menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan Smirknya. Sebelum beranjak Kai masih sempat mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya kilat.

"kita lanjutkan di apartementmu nanti malam ne, sepertinya ada pengganggu disini." Ucap Kai yang kemudian berlalu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih Shock dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"seperti inikah yang kau lakukan dibelakang Chanyeol? Kau berselingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung. Tanpa babibu Baekhyun menyeret tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke rooftop.

BRUK_

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tersungkur kelantai. "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kyungsoo-ah? Kau berselingkuh si belakang Chanyeol dengan Kai? Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"ini bukan urusanmu." Namja mungil tersebut menatap manic mata Baekhyun. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo benar-benar datar. Hal itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun muak.

'kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada Chanyeol hah?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin.

"sebenarnya apa maumu Do kyungsoo." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"aku? Aku hanya ingin." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pembatas atap. Menutup matanya sejenak menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"berhenti mengurusi urusanku Byun Baekhyun. Kau sungguh memuakkan. Aku sangat membencimu." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun yang mematung ditempatnya.

"apa salahku hingga kau membenciku?" lirih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"aku membencimu karena mereka selalu memperhatikanmu,aku membencimu karena mereka selalu menyanjungmu. Kau mengambil semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Bahkan orang yang ku cintaipun mengabaikanku dan pergi meninggalkanku hanya demi namja sepertimu. Kau tahu Byun Baekhyun? Ini sakit. sangat sakit." ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"siapa?siapa yang kau maksud? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Suho hyung. Kau tahu? Dia adalah namja yang sangat aku cintai,dan dengan mudahnya kau marebutnya dariku dengan tipu daya dan muslihat busukmu. Kau! Seharusnya kau yang mati bukan Suho hyungku!" teriak Kyungsoo. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Suho hyung?" lirih Baekhyun.

"geure, aku mau menjadi sahabatmu hanya untuk mendapat perhatian Suho hyung. Tapi apa? Apa yang aku dapatkan? Kau justru mengambilnya dariku. Seharusnya kau yang mati! Bukan Suho hyung! Seharusnya itu kau Byun Baekhyun!" tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya. "itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Kyungsoo-ah. Aku dan Suho hyung hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih."

"berhenti berkata omong kosong Byun Baekhyun! Aku mendengarnya, Suho Hyung menyatakan cintanya padamu. Aku tidak tuli! Dan juga, aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya. Aku tidak buta!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Dan kau bilang itu tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan? Bukankah kita sama Byun baekhyun? Kau berkata jika aku berselingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol. Kau sendiri? Kau juga selingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol dengan Suho hyung. Kau benar-benar munafik Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan meremukkan kesepuluh jari mungilnya hingga benar-benar pucat.

"sekarang aku yang memenangkan permainan ini Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Bagaimana mereka mereka menjauhiku. Bahkan kekasihmu sendiri membencimu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Chanyeol padamu."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terlihat terengah engah menahan amarah yang semakin membuncah. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"kau! Benar-benar namja brengsek Do Kyungsoo. Kau pikir aku akn menyerah begitu saja? Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya milikku. " Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "ah, apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu harus kulakukan padamu sekarang? kau yang memfitnahku berselingkuh dengan Suho hyung pada Chanyeol kan Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

"lakukan apa maumu Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir Chanyeol akan percaya begitu saja dengan omong kosongmu? Kau sungguh miris sekali Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kepercayaan itu lagi dari Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol hanyalah milikku. Kau tahu MILIKKU".

Amarah baekhyun benar-benar memuncak kali ini. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun mencengkram kerah baju Kyungsoo bersiap untuk memukulnya sebelum suara bass yang sangat ia rindukan menghentikan aksinya.

"Ya! Byun baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

"hiks Yeollie, dia memukulku." Isak Kyungsoo seraya memeluk Chanyeol erat. Baekhyun yang emlihat itu hanya mampu menahan amarah dan juga sakit ayng amat sangat di dadanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau jangan percaya padanya, selama ini dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Dia berselingkuh dibelakangmu." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menahan isakannya.

"kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin seraya menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"aku melihatnya sendiri Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka hanya karena namja munafik seperti di_"

PLAK

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya, menandakan betapa kerasnya tamparan Chanyeol saat itu.

"kau! Jangan pernah menuduh kekasihku yang macam-macam. Dan juga jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu yang menjijikan itu dihadapanku." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga membentur dinding pembatas cukup keras.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo ahnya menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang meringis menahan sakit. Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menahan sakit di punggungnya.

..

..

..

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai mengobati Kyungsoo.

"ne, aku baik-baik saja Yeollie. Yang dikatakan baekhyun itu semuanya tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dibelakang Yeollie. Dia..dia.. hanya ingin memisahkan kita Yeollie." Namja mungil itu mulai terisak.

"sst, uljima. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melukaimu lagi. Jadi tenanglah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Dan Kyungsoo menyeringai dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari ia meringis kesakitan ketika punggungya kembali berdenyut.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Rintikkan hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Baekhyun menengdahkan kepalanya menatpa langit yang sudah berubah menjadi kelam. Namun denga cepat namja itu berlari menuju halte sebelum hujannya semakin lebat dan tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyup.

Hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa jaket dan juga payung. Siapa sangka akan turun hujan hari ini Mengingat cuaca tadi sangat cerah?. Sesekali namja mungil itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya hanya untuk mencari kehangatan. Suhu udara semakin dingin. Hujan tak kunjung reda. Tubuh mungil itu semakin menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya yang merah dan bibir cherrynya semakin pucat menahan dingin. Dan sialnya lagi tak ada satupun bis yang lewat saat itu.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Aku menatap nanar rintikkan hujan yang semakin deras. Kenapa hujannya tak juga berhenti? Aku memeluk erat tasku yang sudah setengah basah. Tiba-tiba dunia tempat aku berpijak saat ini serasa berputar. Kepalaku terasa sakit. pandanganku mrnjadi kabur. Ditambah lagi punggungku yang berdenyut. Ya Tuhan tolong aku.

Hatiku sesak mengingat kejadian tadi. Sebenci itukah mereka padaku?. Aku tak habis pikir Kyungsoo tega melakukan itu padaku. Apa aku terlalu bodoh sehingga dengan mudahnya mereka mempermainkan perasaanku? Mataku semakin panas, dan dadaku semakin sesak. Sakit. sakitnya melebihi sakit fisikku.

"huh kenapa hujan? Padahal tadi panas."

**Deg**

Tubuhku menegang mendengar suara itu. Suara Kyungsoo.

Perlahan kudongkakkan wajahku. Ternyata benar mereka berdua. Mereke berdua yang telah menorehkan luka dalam dihatiku kini ada dihadapanku. Hatiku merasa sesak melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo. Tangan itu. Sentuhan itu yang dulunya milikku kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"sudah merasa hangat?" pelukan itu, seharusnya aku yang berada dalam pelukan itu. Bukan orang lain. Bukan Kyungsoo.

**Baekhyun Pov End**

**Flashback **

"Baekkie ayo kita berteduh sebelum hujannya tambah deras." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan mungil namja disampingnya untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah halte yang terletak tak jauh dari taman bermain.

"kau tidak apa-apa Baekkie? Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Sedangkan namja imut yang dipanggilnya baekkie hanya menggeleng imut.

"aku tidak apa-apa Yeollie." Jawabnya lembut.

"tidak apa-apa apanya? Lihatlah wajahmu merah, dan juga tanganmu ini dingin sekali. Kau itu tidak tahan dingin, jadi jangan berpura-pura kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku terlalu mengenalmu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"mi- mianhae Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang amat polos itu. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan jaket yang masih menempel ditubuh tingginya. Chanyeol mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"begini kau akan menjadi lebih hangat." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya.

"Yeol-Yeollie, i-ini ditempat umum." Ucap Baekhyun nyaris berbisik.

"biarkan saja. Biar mereka semua tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang." Jawab Chanyeol santai seraya mengeratkan dan membenamkan wajah tampannya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma strawbery yang menguar dari tubuh namja mungil itu. Dan Chanyeol suka itu.

**Flashback end**

Hati namja cantik itu berdenyut sakit. dadanya semakin bergemuruh. Membuat luka yang kasat mata itu semakin lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. Matanya sudah memanas. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini bergerombol untuk keluar. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Tak tahan melihat adegan dihadapannya, Baekhyun berlari menerobos jutaan air mata langit yang menemani tangisnya.

~**Tears**~

Kyungsoo membuka matanya Perlahan. membiasakan cahaya matahari menyapa indera penglihatannya. Keadaanya sungguh sangat berantakan. Tubuh putih yang kini tak terlihat lagi, yang ada hanya sebuah seni yang diciptakan oleh sang kekasih semalam. Kyungsoo mertubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang. Namja mungil itu perlahan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku dan juga tuhnya yang sedikit ngilu.

Kyungsoo hendak beranjak,namun sebuah lengan kekar melingkar indah di pinggangnya. "mau kemana eum?" Kai berucap seraya menciumi punggung kekasihnya.

"Kai-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

"heum, karena kau membangunkanku." Jawab Kai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi punggung Kyungsoo yang terekspose.

"Kai-ah, aku ingin mandi." Rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Kita mandi bersama ne." goda Kai.

"Shireo! Dan singkirkan bibirmu dari punggungku Kkamjong Ppabo!" Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong tubuh Kai. Namun dengan tubuh sekecil itu bagi Kai sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya.

"morning kiss ku mana?" goda Kai seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Kai.

"sudahlah, aku ingin mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kai hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih.

..

..

..

**Chanyeol Pov**

Hari ini aku bermaksud mengajak kencan kekasihku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat merindukannya. Selama kami berpacaran, aku dan Kyungsoo jarang sekali pergi keluar. Yaa,, hari ini cukup cerah untuk berkencan. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Ting.. tong…

CKLEK~

"Channie sudah datang? Ayo kita pergi." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu kekanakan, dan juga sangat imut dimataku. Meskipun tak seimut 'dia'.

"hari ini kita pergi kemana?" mata bulatnya menatap lekat wajahku. Seolah menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"terserah kau saja baby." Ucapku seraya mengusak surai halusnya.

"eum, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman bermain?" usulnya seraya menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar.

"baiklah, kita pergi ketaman bermain." Aku menarik lembut tangannya menuju mobilku yang terparkir didepan rumahnya. Setelahnya kami berdua meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo menuju taman bermain.

taman bermain

"Channie, ayo kita kesana." Kyungsoo menarik tanganku menuju salah satu wahana. Roller coaster.

"apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak takut?" tanyaku. Dan kulihat dia ragu.

"eum, aku takut. Ayo kita ke tempat lain saja Channie. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu saja? Komedi putar." Serunya girang.

"as you wish baby." Ucapku seraya memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menuju wahana komedi putar.

"silahkan tuan-tuan." Ucap sang penjaga setelah aku memberinya tiket milikku dan juga Kyungsoo.

"gamsahamnida ajjeossi." Ucap Kyungsoo girang. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali namjaku ini.

**SKIP TIME**

"Channie, aku lelah. Ayo kita istirahat disana." Ajak Kyungsoo seraya menarikku menuju bangku taan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berada saat ini.

"haah, sungguh menyenangkan." Ucapnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"apa kau benar-benar lelah?" tanyaku seraya mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya.

"eum. Aku lelah. Apa Channie tidak lelah?" aku menggeleng pelan untuk merespon petanyaannya.

"melihatmu saja aku langsung bersemangat." Ucapku yang sukses membuat wajahnya merona.

"Channie gombal." Gumamnya namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku semakin tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya saat ini. Aku mengecup pipi chubbynya singkat dan itu menambah kadar rona merah diwajahnya.

'kau menyebalkan." Dengusnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Dengan cepat aku menutup mulutku dan berhenti tertawa.

'miannhae baby, apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu ice cream agar kau berhenti marah?" tawarku. Dan benar saja matanya menatap ku dengan tatapan berbinar.

"aku mau Channie." Ucapnya semangat.

"baiklah, kau tunggu disini ne, aku akan mengambilkanmu ice cream." Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju toko ice cream di seberang jalan. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berada tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Dia bersama seorang namja?

Siapa? Siapa namja itu?

**TBC**

**Tbc again... **

**mian kalau FFnya makin jelek dan amburadul,, thanks buat yang udah berkenan mampir dan review FF nista ini.. mian juga sama Fansx Baek baby udah nistain Byun Baekhyun kayak gini. bias nida juga tuh,,, Baby Baekkie mianhe... T_T**

**yaudah give me your review...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annyeong. Nida balik lagi. Mian kalo updatenya lama. Sinyalnya lumayan greget disini. Bi thanks buat readersdeul yang udah mau mampir dan review FF nida..**_

_**Balasan review :**_

_**Ritaanjani4 : mian udah nistain mereka semua. Nida juga yang nulis kadang dongkol gimana gitu sama mereka bertiga. Thangs ya udah mampir **___

_**Baekyeolwook : ni udah di lanjut. Thanks udah mampir **___

_** : iya ini FF udah pernah nida share di Fp EXO Fanfiction – Yaoi Only, dn udah sampe Chap 10. Thanks ya udah mampir **___

_**pandapandaTaoris : haha kalo baeksoo bersatu kayaknya bakal lama, thanks udah mampir **___

_**guest : haha tapi jangan benci mereka ya. tenang aja, Chanchan bakal tobat kok.. thanks udah mampir **___

_**chanchan10 : minta ditimpuk bacon tuh si yeol. Iya ni udah dilanjurt. Mian kalo kelamaan.. thanks udah mampir **___

_**watasiwadjie : O_O maksudnya? Enggakkok yang diliat Chan Cuma 1 baekhyun,, iya ini udah dilanjut. Thanks udah mampir.. **___

_**udah gad a lagi kan? Ok thanks banget buat yang udah mampir walaupun gak ninggalin jejak…**_

_**Tittle :Tears (Part 4)**_

_**Author :Park Nida**_

_**Pairing : ChanBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo,KrisBaek**_

_**Others : HunHan**_

_**Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla**_

_**Rate : Aman **_

_**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.**_

**WARNING : THIS FANFIC YAOI, ABAL,GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN SIAPKAN TISU BILA PERLU**

**SO CHECK THIS OUT**

**Happy reading….**

CKLEK_

"Bahkan hari liburpun kau tak meluangkan waktumu untukku sedikitpun. Apa kau melupakanku sebagai kekasihmu juga?" Kai menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang.

"bukan begitu Kai-ah, jika aku menolak keinginannya maka Chanyeol akan curiga. Kai-ah, jebal.. aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ah, tidak malam ini. Aku lelah." Ucap kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'ck. Bahkan kau menolakku." Kai berjalan keluar rumah Kyungsoo. Tak lupa ia membanting keras pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas berat.

SKIP TIME

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Namja itu sedikit mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai.

Hatchi!

Sesekali Baekhyun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang merah dan terasa sangat gatal, jangan lupakan pening dikepalanya yang membuatnya berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

Kreit_

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kursinya. Mengistirahatkan sejenak kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas meja. Namja cantik itu menutup matanya sejenak. Mencoba menghilangkan beban berat yang ada di punggungnya sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian keributan tercipta dikelas Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa namja cantik itu membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"hei, katanya dikelas kita akan kedatangan siswa baru. Dan kudengar dia sangat tampan." Celoteh seorang yeoja pada temannya yang lain.

"iya. Kudengar dia berasal dari Canada. Aaah, pasti sangat tampan." Sambung yeoja satuya yang sungguh mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun. Namun namja itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan gossip-gosip seperti itu.

Deg

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak sepert mati rasa. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat membuat pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis. Dadanya sesak tatkala melihat Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas dengan mesra. Kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang. Walaupun itu bukan pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun, namun tetap saja hatinya sakit tiap kali melihat kemesraan mereka.

Dulu sentuhan itu hanya milik baekhyun. Dulu senyum manis dan tawa chanyeol itu hanya untuk Baekhyun. Dulu kebahagiaan itu milik Baekhyun. tapi sekarang? Semua itu hilang karena sebuah kesalah pahaman belaka.

Tak kuat dengan pemandangan didepannya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Membiarkan mahkota itu jatuh dari tahtanya, membuat garis lurus di pipi putih miliknya.

Triiiing…..

Bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun mengusap kasar sisa bulir-bulir air mata di pipinya. Suara riuh siswa-siswi mulai menggema di kelas tersebut.

"ya..ya..ya! mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Ucap Lee Songsaengnim sedikit berteriak. Suasana mulai hening, dan yeoja cantik itu mulai membuka suara kembali.

"hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Aku harap kalian bias membantunya dan bisa berteman dengan baik. Dia berasal dari Canada." Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, lee songsaengnim mempersilahkan siswa itu untuk masuk.

Suara riuh kembali terdengar saat seorang namja tampan dan tinggi masuk kedalam kelas. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan teman-teman barumu."

Namja tersebut sedikit tersenyum, membuat para yeoja maupun namja berteriak histeris kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku Kris Wu. Senang bertemu kalian." Namja tampan bernama kris itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"silahkan duduk di tempat yang kau inginkan tuan Kris Wu. Aku harap kau bias nyaman dengan kelasku. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat duduk barunya.

"Tuan Wu, duduklah denganku." Pinta seorang yeoja. Namun kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak sedikit siswa-siswi yang mencoba menawarkan tempat duduk untuk Kris, lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman yang mereka dapatkan dari seorang Kris Wu. Langkahnya membawanya mendekati seorang namja yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Duk~

Kris mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Cacian dan cibiran muali keluar dari mulut siswa siswi dikelas tersebut.

"cih, kenapa Kris memilih duduk dengan namja pembawa sial itu? Apa dia memakai guna-guna untuk menarik perhatian Kris?" satu persatu mereka mengeluarkan cacian pedas untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Namja tersebut masih asik dengan sunianya sendiri. Melamun seraya menatap keluar jendela seoolah pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik dari pada siswa-siswi yang tengah meributkan sang murid baru. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika ada orang disampinya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Namja yang dipanggil masih tak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut. Entahlah, fikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun!" lengkingan suara Lee Songsaengnim menggema disudut ruangan yang sedikit luas tersebut dan menyadarkan Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"ne songsaengnim?" ucap baekhyun begitu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya! Bahkan ada orang disampingmupun kau tak sadar?" Lee songsaengnim mulai berdecak.

"eh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesampingnya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kris, kau bias meminta bantuan padanya. Baekhyun, bisakan kau membantu Kris?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"n-ne songsaengnim."

Cibiran siswa-siswi semakin menjadi-jadi. "YA! Apa kalian bisa diam hah?!" lengkingan khas Lee songsaengnim mampu membuat kelas hening seketika. "baikalh, semoga harin kalian menyenangkan." Ucap Lee songsaengnim yang kemudian keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Hamper seluruh siswa mulai mengerubuni meja Kris. "ya,sebaiknya kau jangan duduk ditempat ini. Lebih baik kau duduk saja ditempatku." Ucap seorang yeoja.

"benar. Kau akan terkena sial jika duduk dintempat ini. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kau akan mati." Ucap yeoja satunya yang di angguki oleh yang lain.

"benarkah?" Tanya Kris seraya menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang masih betah menatap keluar jendela.

Triing…..

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang terasa seperti neraka baginya. Seperti biasa Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rooftop. Tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan sejenak pikirannya yang terasa penat. Juga tempat dimana ia tidak akan mendengar cacian dan juga makian dari teman-temannya.

"yeollie, aku ketoilet sebentar ne." ucap Kyungsoo yang hanya di jawab angguka kecil dari Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menatap datar kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Kris. Lebih tepatnya kearah tempa duduk Baekhyun. Entahlah, semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun eselalu menghindar darinya. Hey Chanyeol bukankah iu bagus? Itu kan yang kau inginkan?

SRET, BRUGH~

Kai memenjarakan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo diantara lengan kekar miliknya. Menatap intens namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"we? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menaikan satu alis matanya melihat Kai yang menatapnya intens.

"luangkan sedikit waktumu untukku." Pinta Kai tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka.

"ck. Bukannya aku selalu bersamamu?" jawab Kyungsoo seraya memainkan dasi milik Kai.

"aku ingin kau meninggalkan namja itu." Kai menatap tajam namja dihadapannya. Mendengar ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menyeringai.

"entahlah, aku rasa aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu…" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik tengkuk Kai agar bisa mencggapai bibir kissable milik 'kekasihnya'. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka berdua. Dengan sigap namja tersebut berlari menuju kelasnya.

BRAK

Baekhyun membuka paksa pintu kelasnya. Dengan cepat namja mungil tersebut mendekati namja tampan yang tengah duduk santai seraya membaca novel favouritenya. Sementara Chanyeol-namja tampan itu hanya memutar bolamatanya malas ketika melihat Baekhyun ada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kali ini kau harus percaya padaku. Kyungsoo benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Kai namja dari klub dance itu. Bahkan mereka berci_"

BRAK

Chanyeol menggebrak meja hingga membuat seisi kelas hening. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"jangan pernah menjelekkan nama Kyunngsoo dengan berita murahan seperi itu. Dan berhenti mengurusi hubungan orang lain." Desis Chanyeol tajam.

"a-aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka." Lirih Baekhyun. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar menandakan sang namja cantik tengah menahan tangisnya.

"apa? Kau bilang apa? Kau bilang tidak ingin aku terluka? Hah yang benar saja. Kau tahu? Kau yang sudah lebih dulu membuatku terluka. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan Kyungsoo selingkuh? Lihatlah dirimu. Bukankah kau juga selingkuh dengan Suho hyung? Bahkan kau lebih buruk dari Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol tajam.

Perlahan namja cantik itu mendongkakkan wajahnya. Mata sipitnya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. "a-aku tidak pernah mengianati Chayeol. Kau salah paham. Aku..aku.." pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sepertiya pasokan udara disekitarnya menipis.

"hentikan air mata buayamu itu. Kau begitu menjijikan saat menangis seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Tangan mungilnya meremas ujung kemeja miliknya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan lolos dari mulut kecilnya. Hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya melemas ketika mendegar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu tajam.

Kris. Namja tampan itu sedari tadi memeperhatikan kedua insan yang baru saja berdebat. Mata elangnya menatap lekat punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia mendekati namja yang sudah menyita perhatiannya dan juga ingin sekali ia merengkuh namja yang tengah menagis tersebut. Sungguh hatinya sedikit sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Entahlah, bahkan Kris baru melihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi rasanya…. Ah sudahlah ini sangat membingungkan.

TEARS

**Baaekhyun POV**

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Luhan Hyung. Dia adalah namja yang aku telah membantuku mencari pekerjaan. Kami bertemu di toko buku minggu kemarin. Sekarang kami bekerja di sebuah café minimalis namun terkesan mewah. Yaa walaupun café ini tidak terlalu besar, namun suasananya cukup nyaman. Aku suka sekali tempat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, jika kau sakit kau boleh pulang. Aku akan meminta izin pada manager hyung." Ucapnya.

"ani hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan sesautu." Jawabku seraya memamerkan senyum termanisku.

"aish, kau ini. Arasseo kalau kau baik-baik saja bisa membantuku membereskan sisa makanan di dapur kan?" aku mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum.

"OK Boss." Ucapku riang.

Inilah tempat yang selalu aku inginkan. Tempat dimana aku bisa diterima secara normal, memiliki teman, dan juga tak ada cacian dan makian yang kerap kali menghampiriku. Ditempat ini, aku menemukan teman baru, suasana baru dan juga kehidupan baru. Aku seperti memulai kembali kehidupanku.

"Lulu hyuuuuuunggggggg" teriak seorang namja memanggil Luhan hyung. Satu lagi, selain Luhan hyung, masih ada lagi. Oh Sehun. Namja ini sangat imut dan juga sangat tampan. Walaupun kadang sifanya begitu kekanakkan. Tapi itu wajar mengingat dia masih bisa dibilang anak-anak. Namun kekasih dari Luhan hyung ini terkadang bisa berubah menjadi evil jika sesuatu merasukinya.

"Lulu aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya seraya bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Sehunnie! Dari pada kau menggangguku lebih baik kau membantu kami. Apa kau tidak lihat begitu banyak sisa-sisa makanan yang harus dibersihkan?" aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Sejenak terbesit memori antara aku dan Chanyeol dulu. Bagaimana ia bermanja-manja padaku, dan aku bermanja-manja padanya. Wajahku berubah menjadi sendu. Dan seketika aku menghentikan aktifitasku mencucipiring-piring kotor ini. Café sudah tutup sejam yang lalu. Dan sekarang saatnya bersih-bersih.

"eoh Baekkie hyung, kau kenapa?" aku sedikit mendongkak menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah." Kulihat wajahnya yang berubah ceria kembali.

**Baaekhyun POV End**

"Lu, malam ini aku menginap di apartementmu ne." pinta Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"ne, tapi kita selesaikan dulu sudah sangat larut Sehunnie." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan kemudian mulai merapikan meja bersama karyawan yang lain."

**SKIP TIME**

Fajar sudah menyingsing. Sang surya sudah kembali bertugas menyinari dunia, membangunkan jiwa-jiwa yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya. Entah mimpi bahagia ataupun sebaliknya. Begitu juga dengan namja manis yang masih betah bernaung dibawah selimut tebalnya. Enggan untuk membuka mata menyambut hari baru.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman ketika sedikit demi sedikit biasan cahaya sang surya mengusik tidurnya.

"eungh.." lenguhnya. Diambilnya jan weker yang bertengger manis di meja nakasnya dengan mata sedikit terbuka. "hme masih terlalu pagi." Gumamnya yang kemudian kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Meskipun telah mencoba untuk kembali terpejam, namun mata sipitnya tak juga mau terpejam, jiwanya sudah kembali sepenuhnya sehingga sulit untuk mencoba melayang kembali. Dengan terpaksa namja mungil tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamanya. Hanya sekedar membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Mata sipitnya sedikit berkantung karena sepertinya namja cantik itu terlalu lama begadang.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menatap wajahnya dicermin wastafel. Membiarkan tetes-tetes air menetes dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur untuk melakukan aktifitas paginya yaitu memasak. yeah, Baekhyun kini tinggal seorang diri karena Yuri-noona Baekhyun tengah pergi keluar kota.

Tangan mungilnya dengan lincah memotong berbagai jenis sayuran dan juga bumbu-bumbu yang kemudian dimasukkan kedalam air yang sudah dididihkan. Baekhyun hanya memasak sup untuk menunya kali ini.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Suasana sedikit ramai karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 KST. Orang yang pertama Baekhyun lihat adalah sosok namja yang tengah berkutat dengan buku bacaan miliknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"annyeong Baekhyun-ssi." Suara berat yang menyapanya di pagi hari mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok namja tampan tersebut.

Kris. Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut oleh panggilannya. "a-annyeong Kris-ssi." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya sebelum duduk di bangku miliknya. Lagi. Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan buku bacaannya. Baekhyun berharap namja tampan tersebut mau menatapnya walau hanya sekilas.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kris membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"eh?"

"haah, aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang hobynya melamun. Kau tahu? Orang yang sering melamun itu susah untuk tumbuh tinggi." Ucap Kris seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap imut dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kris yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Deg

Kris hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah Baekhyun sedekat ini.

'cantik' batinnya. Namun sesegera mungkin ia menepis fikiran seperti itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan guratan tipis dipipinya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku?"

TBC

Hosh~ akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga. Mian kalau ceritanya tambah ngawur dan gak nyambung. Dan yang sedari kemarin-kemarin minta dilanjut nih nida dah lanjut. Jadi para readersdeul yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, nida comentnya. Nida gak minta uang ataupun baekyeol, nida Cuma minta Coment aja. Tapi kalau readersdeul mau berbaik hati ngasih Baekyeol juga ahamdulillah nida ikhlas ko' #plak di gampar exotics.

Gamsahamnida # BOWbareng EXO


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyo. Nida balik lagi nih bawa part selanjutnya. Nida gak banyak bacot disini, Cuma mau balas reviewnya readers aja. Oh ya sebelum baca ceritanya mohon dibaca dulu note nida.

Semua ff yang nida publish di ffn udah pernah nida share di fanpage **EXO FANFICTION – YAOI ONLY**. jadi kalau readers nanya apa ini author yang sama jawabannya "**IYA**" jadi kalau ada reader yang bilang "kaya'nya aku udah pernah baca FF ini di FB." Itu emang bener. Nida udah share FF ini di FB dan itu udah sampe part 10. Seperti yang udah nida bilang di note FF sebelumnya, nida publish FF di FFN hanya untuk **PENGALIHAN **karena nida gak bisa ol PC dan belum sempat post FF lagi.

Satu lagi. Mian kalo banyak typo (s) nida maels ngedit.

Udah gitu aja. Nida mau balas review kalian dulu

Tittle :Tears (Part 5)

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : ChanBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo,KrisBaek

Others : HunHan

Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla

Rate : Aman

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

**WARNING : THIS FANFIC YAOI, ABAL,GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN **

**SO CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING…..**

_Preview chap 4_

**Deg**

Kris hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah Baekhyun sedekat ini.

'cantik' batinnya. Namun sesegera mungkin ia menepis fikiran seperti itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan guratan tipis dipipinya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku?"

_Chap 5 is begin_

Keadaan terlihat canggung antara Baekhyun dan juga Kris. Keduanya masih larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"ekhem, se-sebaiknya kita berkeliling." Ucap Kris gugup seraya menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun.

'hangat' itulah yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"ke-kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti mereka? Apa kau tidak takut terkena sial seperti mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"kenapa harus takut? Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua." Jawab Kris seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hei lihatlah namja menjijikan itu. Berani sekali dia mendekati namja tampan itu. Pasti dia mengguna-gunanya yang kemudian menggodanya. Cih dasar tidak tau diri."

"setelah di campakkan oleh Park Chanyeol sekarang dia berani sekali mendekati namja tampan itu."

Bekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar cacian yang terlontar dari mulut para siswa. Kris yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun menatap tajam segerombolan yeoja penggosip tersebut. Tangan kekarnya mengenggam lembut tangan mungil Baekhyun. Menautkannya dengan jemari lentik namja disampingnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak habis fikir dengan namja yang satu ini. Bukannya dia menjauhinya seperti kebanyakan orang, melainkan malah menggenggam jemarinya erat seolah memberikan ketenangan yang amat sangat pada dirinya.

"kajja, jangan terlalu difikirkan."

…

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau selingkuh dibelakangku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada di dalam kelas. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas tersebut. Kyungsoo tercekat. Namun detik berikutnya ia mulai bersikap tenang.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo berusaha agar tak terlihat gugup.

"apa kau berselingkuh di belakangku?" ulang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berusaha tenang meskipun hatinya mati-matian menahan gugup.

"a-apa aku terlihat berselingkuh dibelakangmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"entahlah." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"apa kau mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun waktu itu? Apa kau menuduhku juga? Mengapa kau lebih mempercayai Baekhyun dari pada aku kekasihmu? Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Aku..aku bahkan terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?" Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Krystal bening itu sukses meluncur dari mata bulatnya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluk sang kekasih. Mencoba menenangkan namja yang tengah menangis dipelukannya. Mengelus lembut surai kehitamannya iu.

"ani, mana mungkin aku menuduhmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Sesekali namja tampan itu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

'awas kau Byun Baekhyun!' batin Kyungsoo.

…..

_Baekhyun Pov_

Aku menjadi lebih tenang sekarang. Walaupun mereka selalu saja mencaciku, setidaknya ada orang yang bisa membuatku kuat. Namja ini, Kris. Aku sangat senang dia tidak menjauhiku seperti halnya orang kebanyakan. Aku sedikit bisa melupakan masalahku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku tertawa selain Luhan hyung.

Wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng. Sungguh ukiran tangan Tuhan yang sempurna. Sesekali Kris membuat lelucon yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tadinya bersarang dihatiku. Dan sekarang entah pergi kemana. Ya, walaupun wajah tegasnya yang terkesan dingin itu tidak cocok untuk orang yang membuat lelucon. Walaupun kami baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Setidaknya ada tempat untukku bersandar selain Yuri noona dan Luhan hyung.

"aku lelah." Ucapnya seraya mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon akasia di taman sekolah kami. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mendudukan diriku di sampingnya. Kupandangi sosok tampan yang kini tengah bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Sekilas wajahnya mirip dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja Kris sedikit lebih tinggi dan juga matanya sangat tajam namun menyejukkan.

"kudengar Kris masuk tim basket sekolah." Ucapku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Perlahan Kris membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan seraya bergumam menjawab pertanyaanku.

"dan kudengar namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu juga masuk tim basket." Ucapnya.

"hmm. Dia adalah kapten tim basket sekolah ini. Menggantikan Henry sunbaenim." Jawabku. Chanyeol memang sangat hebat bermain basket. Tidak salah jika ia dipilih menjadi kapten. Kris sudah tau perihal hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun kami baru mengenal namun aku rasa Kris orang yang baik dan itu membuatku seikit lega. Aku bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku padanya. Selain pengertian, Kris juga pendengar yang baik.

"Kris." Kris beralih menatapku.

"ada apa?" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"terima kasih." Kudengar tawa renyah keluar dari bibirnya. Kris menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

"gwaenchana. Aku senang." Jawabnya.

"emh, Kris.." panggilku lagi. Kulihat wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"wae?" tubuh tegapnya memulai menghadapku.

"emh, itu… hari minggu nanti apa kau sibuk?" tanyaku pelan. Kris menaikkan alis matanya bingung. Aish aku sungguh malu. /

"sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"emh, apakah kau bisa dating ke café didepan taman kota minggu malam?" tanyaku ragu seraya menunduk dalam. Aku benar-benar malu.

"apakah ini seperti ajakan kencan untukku?" aku sedikit terkejut. Aigoo kenapa dia berfikiran seperti itu? Wajahku kenapa terasa panas? Ugh menyebalkan.

"bu-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, hanya saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku bekerja disana, dan minggu nanti café kami akan mengadakan perayaan yang ke 2." Jawabku yang dibalas oleh tawa renyah darinya.

"baiklah Byun Baaekhyun, aku akan datang." Aku senang ada namja seperti Kris di dekatku.

"baiklah, kita kembali kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Kris dan aku beranjak menuju kelas. Sesekali tawa terdengar dari bibir kami. Rasanya sangat senang. Dan aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Setibanya di kelas tubuhku menegang. Dadaku kembali sesak. Nafasku tercekat dan mataku terasa panas. Kakiku terasa lemas. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan mereka yang masih merajut cinta itu. Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Tuhan tolong aku.

Baekhyun pov end

..

..

..

Kaki mungil itu berhenti di atap sekolah. Tempat favorite Baekhyun jika ia sedang sedih. Tempat dimana ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya pada langit. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan segala kekesalannya. Namja mungil itu memukul-mukul dada kirinya. Berusaha menghilanglan rasa sakit yang menggrogoti luka dihatinya. Namja mungil itu bersimpuh dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

Tap..tap..tap..

Derap langkah kaki itu mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun. Namun namja itu tak bermaksud untuk mengetahui si pemilik langkah.

"Baekhyun-ah." Suara bass itu menggema dipendengaran Baekhyun.

"hiks..sakit. sakit Kris." Isak Baekhyun.

"aku tahu Baekhyun-ah." Kris mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan Kris menarik lembut Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sakitnya hilang Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela tangisnya. Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"lupakan dia. Lupakan namja bernama Park Chanyeol dan mulailah kehidupan barumu. Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih baik darinya." Tutur Kris. Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris dan memeluknya erat.

'_aku akan mencoba melupakanmu. Selamat tinggal cintaku. Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol. Saranghae.'_

_.._

_.._

_.._

Malam ini Baekhyun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih berseri dan cantik dengan tuxedo putih yang anggun dan elegan. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Park Chanyeol dan memulai kehidupan barunya. Menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang baru.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Menatap lekat bayangan yang menampilkan sesosok namja mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu sempurna malam ini. "kau pasti bisa Byun Baekhyun. Hwaiting." Ucapnya member semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis kearah namja yang memanggilnya. Luhan.

"wah, kau sangat tampan dan juga….cantik Baekkie-ah. Pasti kau akan menjadi bintang malam ini." Tutur Luhan seraya sedikit merapikan tuxedo Baekhyun.

"ani hyung. Justru kau yang akan menjadi bintang malam ini. Aku sungguh sangat gugup malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tampil di atas panggung. " baekhyun sedikit meremas ujung tuxedonya. Jujur malam ini ia sangat gugup.

"kau tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa Baekkie-ah. Ah atau ada orang special yang akan hadir mala mini?" goda Luhan. Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"a-ani hyung. Aku tidak memiliki teman yang special. Hanya seorang teman yang belum lama ini aku kenal." Jawab Baekhyun menahan gugupnya.

"hahaha benarkah?" lihatlah wajahmu memerah Baekkie-ah." Luhan semakin bersemangat menggoda Baekhyun.

Ceklek

"Lulu hyung, Baekkie hyung kalian sudah siap? Sebentar lagi giliran kalian." Ucap Sehun seraya mendekati dua namja cantik tersebut.

"wah kalian berdua sangat cantik. Lulu kau benar-benar cantik. Baekhyun hyung juga. Kalian berdua jjang!" puji Sehun seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kehadepan.

"gomawo Sehunnie. Kau juga sangat tampan malam ini." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"kajja Baekkie-ah." Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

..

..

..

Riuh tepuk tangan para pengunjung menggema begitu Luhan dan Baekhyun naik keatas panggung. Luhan memang cukup terkenal dikalangan pengunjung karena selain ramah dan cantik suaranya yang merdu menjadi daya tariknya.

"anyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida. Malam ini adalah malam special untuk café kami. Tepat hari ini, café kami genap berusia 2 tahun. Kami harap kalian semakin suka dengan café kami ini."

"kali ini aku tidak tampil seorang diri untuk mengisi acara malam ini. Aku akan berduet dengan seseorang yang sangat berbakat menurutku. Dia adalah pegawai baru di café kami. Byun Baekhyun." Riuh tepuk tangan kembali menggema. Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya sekilas memberi salam pada pengunjung.

"kami harap kalian semua menikmati acara malam ini." Luhan mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dan mulai bersiap untuk melantunkan nada. Baekhyunpun sudah siap di depan grand piano. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Ting..

Denting piano mulai berbunyi seiring dengan mengalunnya suara indah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov

Malam ini aku dan Kyungsoo berada di café dekat taman kota. Kebetulan sekali di café ini sedang ada party. Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukkan malam ini terlihat ada sebuah panggung dan beberapa alat music yang tertata rapi disana. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah grand piano elegan yang terletak disudut panggung. Tunggu! Piano? Melihat alat music itu aku teringat dengan Baekhyun.

"_Yeollie, kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang pianis dan penyanyi terkenal setelah aku lulus SMU nanti." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar._

"_kau bisa bernyanyi?" ledek Chanyeol seraya memeluk posesif namja mungil dihadapannya._

"_tentu saja. Kau tahu? Suaraku sangat bagus." Bangga Baekhyun._

"_arasseo. Kalau kau jadi penyanyi atau pianis terkenal, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mendengarmu, melihatmu, memelukmu, dan memberi karangan bunga untukmu. Kau tahu? Bahkan ketika kau berbicara saja suaramu sudah sangat merdu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun._

"_jinjja?"_

"_tentu saja."_

Prok!prok!prok!

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema diruangan ini. Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk dengan fikiranku sendiri sehingga aku tak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar. Sekali lagi riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan ini.

"annyeonghaseyo_" sepertinya pertunjukkan selanjutnya adalah menyanyi. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku. Mataku terpaku pada sosok namja pirang yang berada tak jauh daari tempatku saat ini. Kris, apa yang ia lakukan ditempat ini? Apakah namja yang berbicara itu kekasihnya? Ah sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan namja itu.

"kali ini aku tidak tampil seorang diri untuk mengisi acara mala mini. Aku akan berduet dengan seseorang yang sangat berbakat menurutku. Dia adalah pegawai baru di café kami. Byun Baekhyun."

Deg

a-apa? Byun siapa? Mataku membulat seketika melihat namja yang tengah berdiri diatas panggung. Dia..dia Byun Baekhyun?

"Yeollie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hah ternyata dia bekerja disini. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada yang mau menerimanya." Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Mataku tak lepas dari sosok itu. Sosok namja yang berdiri diatas panggung dengan tuxedo putihnya yang anggun.

'cantik' batinku. Aish, apa yang kau fikirkan Park Chanyeol?

Ting… lagu itu apa mungkin?

This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing

Deg

Jantungku, kenapa berdetak hebat sekarang? Lagu itu, lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan untukku. Aku tidak percaya bisa mendengarnya lagi.

I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream

You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying

Just once, I want to walk side by side with you

Ya tuhan ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku seperti kembali kemasa lalu.

Taken by the soft wind to your world

You asked me brightly where o came from to your side

And I told you that is was a secret

Will be paradise

Aku hanya bisa mematung. Memori itu terlintas kembali di otakku.

You are an eye blinding entity compared to Michael

Who would remember you, I will not forgive it

Like the beginning whwn stepping into eden

Beliving you every day from the bottom of my heart

Indah. Suaranya begitu indah. Sungguh sangat menenangkan. Suara emasnya, aku merindukannya.

I always want to protect you

So that even the small things won't tire you out

I'm eternally in love

Baru kali ini ia menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Tak kurasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Namun dengan cepat aku menghapusnya sebelum Kyungsoo melihatnya.

As you guardian, I will block the stiff wind

Even though people turn their back to you

If I couldbecome the person

Who can wipe your tears an a tiring day

It will be paradise

I, who has fallen in love with no other placeto

Go back, my wings have been talen away (oh no)

Even though I lost my everlasting life

The reason to my happiness

You my eternity eternally love

**(EXO-ANGEL)**

Ting..ting..ting…

Dentingan halus piano itu mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Ku lihat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya? Apa dia juga menangis?

Prok..prok..prok.. suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di café ini. Kulihat banyak dari pengunjung yang menangis ini sangatlah indah ditambah dengan suara emas kedua namja itu. Ya Tuhan aku serasa kembali kemasa lalu. Kulihat mereka berdua turun dari panggung. Dan Kris? Sejak kapan dia berada disitu? Apa yang ia lakukan di belakang sana?ia memberikan bunga itu untuk…..

….Baekhyun?

TEBECE

Mian tambah garing, tambah jelek, tambah ancur,tambah gak nyambung. Mian feelnya ga dapet, huhuhu lagi konslet.

Oke sip silahkan review sesuka readers. Asalkan jangan ngebash castnya aja. Kritik dan saran nida terima dengan lapang dada.

So tinggalkan jejak readersdeul tercintah #plak

Balasan review

**Gothiclolita89** : Baek bahagianya masih lama. Nida lagi seneng2nya bikin uke merana #plak. Untuk kesalah pahaman antara Chanbaekho akan muncul di chap selanjutnya. Thanks udah mampir ^^

**Ssnowish** : mian kalau kesan ceritanya lambat. Nida sih Cuma ikuti alur yang ada di otak nida aja. Untuk chapternya nida belum tahu endnya dichap berapa. Thanks udah mampir ^^

**Anisa. 1** : haha ayok kita ribut. Sekalian ajakin si Chanchan biar dikeroyok rame2. Thanks udah mampir ^^

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** : sebelumnya nida udah tulis di atas. Iya chingu, itu FF judulnya tears dan ini tetep penulis yang sama a.k.a Park Nida. Kalo Kyungsoo yang ketahuan selingkuh sma jong in itu ada di chap 7. Nida udah pernah publish di FP. Jadi disini g ada unsure plagiarism. Gomawo udah mampir ^^

**Indahsari97** : iya chingu ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lama banget. Gomawo udah mampir ^^

**Nadin** : makasih chingu. Iya ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo udah mampir ^^

**Chans **: iya ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo udah mampir. ^^

Thanks juga buat readers yang udah baca meskipun gak ninggalin jejak.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tittle :Tears (Part 6)**_

_**Author :Park Nida**_

_**Pairing : ChanBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo,KrisBaek**_

_**Others : HunHan**_

_**Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla**_

_**Rate : Aman **_

_**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.**_

**WARNING : THIS FANFIC YAOI, ABAL,GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN SIAPKAN TISU BILA PERLU**

**Nida gak mau banyak bacot…**

**SO CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING…..**

..

..

..

..

Setelah lagu berakhir, Kris beranjak dari duduknya menuju backstage dan tak lupa dengan rangkaian bunga lily putih yang ia bawakan khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah, kau menangis?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka berada di backstage.

"ah,mungkin aku hanya terlalu menghayatinya." Sesekali namja mungil itu mengusap matanya yang tergenangi air mata.

"eum, kukira kau kenapa."

"Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh keasal suara.

"Kris, kau benar-benar datang." Ucap Baekhyun riang.

"tentu saja. Ini untukmu." Kris menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily untuk Baekhyun.

"gomawo. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menghirup aroma dari bunga tersebut.

"ah, apa kau temannya Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"ne, namaku Kris. Aku teman Baekhyun. Penampilan kalian sangat mengagumkan tadi." Puji Kris.

"ah, terima kasih. Namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu Kris. Baekkie-ah, aku akan menemui Sehun dulu. Kris sampai jumpa lagi." Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kris di backstage.

"kenapa kau menagis tadi?" Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya menghirup aroma lily tersebut dan beralih menatap namja tampan dihadapannya.

"ani, aku hanya terbawa suasana." Jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"mungkin belum. Sebentar lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi Kris.

"kajja, kita kesana." Baekhyun menyeret Kris menuju kursi penonton.

"Baekkie-ah, disini." Panggil Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

….

"eoh, nuguya?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun dan Kris sudah duduk dikursi mereka.

"Sehun-ah, ini Kris temanku. Kris, ini Sehun teman kerjaku di café ini." Baekhyun memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

"ah, jadi ini namja yang sering Baekkie hyung ceritakan? Waahhh benar-benar tampan, walaupun sejujurnya tidak lebih tampan dariku." Ucap Sehun PD.

"yak! Kau percaya diri sekali Oh Sehun." Seru Luhan seraya menyikut lengan Sehun pelan.

"benarkah?" Kris menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"a-ani." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya karena malu.

"haha, kenapa wajahmu merah hyung? bahkan sampai ketelingamu. Apa kalian berdua sedang berkencan?" Kris maupun Baekhyun tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"a-ani." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Kris sedikit menggoda Baekhyun. Dan wajah Baekhyun, tentu saja semakin merona karenanya.

"eum." Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Baekkie hyung sangat manis dan cantik. Dan Kris hyung terlihat sangat manly walaupun tidak lebih manly dariku" ucap Sehun PD. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut karena ke-narsisan kekasihnya.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan saja Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kris tak percaya.

"ya!ya!ya! berhentilah menggodanya. Lihatlah kita jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang." Ucap Luhan menyudahi aksi mari-kita-menggoda-Baekhyun. Apa mereka tak tahu mereka tengah menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang eoh?

. "haah aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekkie hyung. Kukira dia anakkecil yang terpisah dengan eommanya dan hilang ditaman bermain." Sehun terkekeh dengan ceritanya mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

**Flashback**

Seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju taman bermain. Keadaanya benar-benar buruk. Kemeja yang belum terkancing sepenuhnya, sepatu yang baru dipakai sebelah. Keadaanya sungguh buruk.

"aish, bisa-bisanya aku lupa jika hari ini ada kencan dengan baby Lu. Ah mati kau Oh Sehun." Rutuk namja bernama Sehun itu seraya membenarkan kemejanya yang acak-acakan.

"Sehunnie~" sebuah suara nan merdu menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum kearah sosok namja mungil yang kini tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

Grep

"kenapa lama sekali?" namja cantik itu mempotkan bibir mungilnya.

"mianhae Lu, aku tadi ketiduran sampai-sampai aku terlambat." Ucap Sehun menyesal.

"pasti begitu. Sehunnie lebih mementingkan diri Sehunnie dari pada aku." Sehun mulai gelagapan saat melihat kekasih mungilnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"mianhae Lu, jeongmhal mianhae." Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "kau masih marah Lu?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"mianhae, sebagai gantinya.." Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang dihiasi oleh pita berwarna biru laut. "aku ingin memberimu ini." Namja cantik itu menatap lekat benda di tangan sang kekasih. Perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak tersebut.

"ini….apa?" perlahan, Luhan membuka kotak tersebut dan menampilkan sepasang cincin perak berhiaskan mutiara hitam kecil di samping inisial nama mereka, "HH".

"kau suka?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, Luhan menghambur kepelukkan sang namja. Memeluk namja tampan itu erat.

"gomawo, jeongmhal gomawo hunnie." Ucap Luhan disela tangisnya.

….

"Lu, apa kau mau ice cream?" Tanya Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan posesif. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mantap.

"kajja. Kita pergi." Sehun menarik lembut tangan mungil Luhan menuju kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari taman.

"ajjeomma, ice creamnya dua. Rasa coklat dan vanilla." Ucap Sehun. "Lu,kau tunggu sebentar ne, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Sehun yang dianggukki oleh Luhan.

…..

"ah, leganya." Ucap Sehun setelah melepas beban yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat seorang namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dari kedai ice cream tengah menatap lekat sebuah bangunan yang diyakini adalah sebuah swalayan.

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau terpisah dari eommamu?"Tanya Sehun pada namja tersebut.

"nugu?" tanyanya bingung. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar kata 'apa kau terpisah dari eommamu?'

"hey, ini tempat ramai. Apa kau terpisah dari eommamu? Baiklah, kerena hyung ini orang baik. Hyung antarkan kau mencari eommamu. Kajja." Sehun hendak menarik tangan mungil namja tersebut sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"ya! kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa? Aku sudah SMU! Ck bahka aku lebih tua darimu pabbo." Gerutu namja tersebut.

"MWO?" namja mungil tersebut berkacak pinggang seraya menatap tajam Sehun yang masih shock.

"aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Kau malah seenaknya mengatakan aku anak kecil yang terpisah dengan eommaku. Dasar tidak sopan." Gerutu namja tersebut.

"jeosong hamnida hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Sehun membowkan tubuhnya. "ah, di café tempatku bekerja sedang membutuhkan seorang karyawan. Namaku Sehun. Jika hyung mau aku bisa membantu hyung. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah mengatakan hyung anak kecil." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"eoh jinjja? Ah, namaku Baekhyun, kurasa aku akan mencobanya." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun.

**Flashback end **

"aku benar-benar malu waktu itu karena telah mengatakan Baekkie hyung anak kecil." Sehun terkikik kerika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun pertama kali.

"Baekkie itu sangat imut dan juga cantik. Aku saja tertipu olehnya. Aku kira Sehun membawa anak orang yang tersesat waktu itu." Luhan tertawa keras ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"aku juga sependapat dengan kalian. Baekhyun itu memang cantik."

Blush

Wajah Baekhyun memerah bak kepiting rebus. Aneh, ketika Sehun dan Luhan mengatainya cantik, Baekhyun merasa biasa saja, tapi saat Kris yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memerah.

"uri Baekkie sangat cantik." Kris mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Terlihat diseberang sana, Chanyeol tengah menatap Baekhyun dan Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Entahlah, jauh dilubuk hatinya Chanyeol sedikit tidak terima melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun sudah bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Apakah kau berhak marah jika ia besama dengan orang lain? Apa kau merasa cemburu? Ayolah Park Chanyeol.

SKIP TIME

"Baekkie-ah, sejak tadi malam sepertinya wajahmu sudah kembali ceria." Ucap Kris saat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya.

"ne, ini semua berkat ." lagi, senyum itu lagi yang Baekhyun tunjukkan untuk Kris. Namja tampan itu sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"n-ne."

….

"huft, aku jadi tidak bersemangat." Wajah yang tadinya ceria kini kembali murung. Kris menatap bingung Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung. "aku benci olahraga ini." Gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"we?" Kris menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"aku selalu gagal melakukan shooting. Ugh menyebalkan." Keluh Baekhyun. Kris berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin." Ucap Kris seraya mengusap surai madu Baekhyun.

Hari ini kelas Baekhyun sedang melaksanakan olahraga. Terlihat dari beberapa siswa yang sedang melakukan peregangan otot. Nampak sosok Park Chanyeol tengah menatap Kris dan juga Baekhyun tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang luar biasa terhadap kedua sosok tersebut.

Priiiitttttt…..

Peluit panjang bebunyi tanda semua siswa harus berkumpul ditengah lapangan.

"hari ini kita akan melakukan battle. Kita melakukan ini agar saya mengetahui sampai dimana kemampuan kalian semua. Satu tim terdiri dari 5 orang. Chanyeol, Minho, Sang Hyun, Jaejin, dan Minhyuk di tim A. Kris, Jonghun, Dongwoon, Jinwoon dan Jino di tim B. yang lain, kalian bisa berlatih sendiri. mengerti?" ucap sang pelatih.

"Kris, hwaiting." Ucap Baekhyun memberi semangat pada Kris.

"gomawo." Ucap Kris seraya mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun.

Priiiiiittttttt…..

Kedua tim sudah berada dalam posisi masing-masing. Pertandingan siap dimulai. Baekhyun terus menerus meneriakkan nama Kris. Berusaha memberi semangat pada namja tampan tersebut.

Bruk

Baekhyun tersungkur kelantai saat seorang siswi menyikut perutnya. Baekhyun meringis seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu. Mata sipitnya menatap Kris yang tengah memberi intruksi pada teman satu timnya.

'untung Kris tidak melihatnya.' Batinnya.

"kau tidak pantas meneriakkan nama Kris seperti itu. Dasar sampah." Desis yeoja yang menyikut Baekhyun tadi.

"jeosonghamnida." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya. Hei,bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf Byun Baekhyun. Tapi dia. Yeoja itu yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitimu.

Priiittttttt…..

Peluit panjang berbunyi tanda pertandingan selesai. Dan tim B keluar sebagai pemenang dengan skor 80-98.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau lihat? Aku menang." seru Kris seraya berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"cukkae."

"ini semua berkatmu. Karena ada kau aku jadi semangat." Perkataan Kris mampu membuat wajah Baekhyun merona.

Sementara diseberang sana, Chanyeol menatap tidak suka pada sosok Kris.

"sial. Kenapa aku bisa kalah dengan namja brengsek itu? Desis Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanding. Namja imut itu sedikit meringis akibat sakit diperutnya. Pertandingan sudah dimulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?" gumam Kris khawatir karena sedari tadi Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendongkak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Bruk

"Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Kris saat melihat Baekhyun tersungkur kelantai.

"mianhae." Ucap namja yang melempar bola tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panic Kris yang melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongdae?" tanya sang guru olahraga.

"jeosonghamnida saem, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Salah dia sendiri kenapa disaat bertanding seperti ini ia malah melamun." Ucap namja bernama Jongdae tersebut berusaha membeala diri.

Kris menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Dengan hati-hati Kris menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang UKS. Namja tampan itu terlihat panic, apalagi darah segar yang sedari tadi mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun.

…

"eungh~"lenguh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Kris langsung mendekati Baekhyun saat namja cantik itu membuka matanya.

"eungh, kepalaku pusing." Keluh Baekhyun seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"makanlah dulu. Aku akan mengambil obat untukmu." Ucap Kris seraya menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang sudah disiapkan oleh petugas kesehatan kearah Baekhyun.

"terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum walaupun kepalanya sangat pening.

Deg

Lagi-lagi Kris terpaku dengan senyum Baekhyun. "a-ah, -sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ucap Kris gugup.

"ani, aku masih bisa. Lagi pula masih ada pelajaran berikutnya. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran Kris." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melahap makanannya.

"sebaiknya kau makan pelan-pelan." Ucap Kris seraya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terkena noda bubur.

Namja cantik itu mengerjap imut. Kemudian Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas."n-ne." ucapnya.

..

..

..

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah merapikan barang-barang miliknya di loker. Membuang barang-barang yang tidak digunakannya lagi.

Cklek

Baekhyun mengunci pintu loker miliknya dan hendak beranjak namun seseorang yang tengah bersandar di damping lokernya mengejutkannya. Mata namja cantik itu membulat sempurna.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah." Gumamnya.

"ck, ternyata kau hebat juga Byun Baekhyun." Desis Chanyeol tanpa menatap sang namja mungil.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"baru beberapa minggu hubungan kita berakhir, kau sudah memiliki mangsa baru. Sekaran, karena kau tidak mendapat namja incaranmu itu, kau mendekati Kris. Aku benar-benar yakin jika kau ini benar-benar…." Chanyeol beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat namja cantik itu merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di dadanya.

"….namja MU-RA-HAN."

Deg

Tangan mungil Baekhyun meremas kuat tas plastic yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Matanya mulai memanas. Nafasnya naik turun, menandakan betapa sesaknya ia saat itu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Menatap remeh pada tas plastic yang Baekhyun genggam.

"bahkan barang pemberiankupun kau masih menyimpannya. Kau sungguh memalukan Byun Baekhyun." Desis Chanyeol tajam.

Wajah namja mungil itu merah padam. Emosinya sungguh sudah sampai diubun-ubun. Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya remeh.

"geure. Aku memang namja murahan yang sangat memalukan. Dan untuk apa kau mengurusi urusanku? Terserah jika aku ingin dekat dengan siapapun. aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Dan ini ku kembalikan barang milikmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan barang pemberian namja brengsek sepertimu. Kau puas Park Chanyeol? Aku_ benar-benar membencimu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melempar tas plastic yang berukuran besar itu pada Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sesekali namja mungil itu mengusap kasar air matanya.

Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Jujur selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat namja mungil itu semarah tadi. Chanyeol menatap kosong tas plastic yang tergeletak di lantai.

..

..

..

"Baekhyun-ah wae geure?" Kris menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis. Namun Baekhyun masih bungkam. Namja mungil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Kris tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Namja tampan itu mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar. Kris akan menunggu hingga namja mungil ini tenang dan mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya, meskipun ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan namja mungil ini menangis selain Park Chanyeol.

***Tears***

2 weeks later

"Baekkie-ah irreona." Suara lembut Yuri menggema di kamar Baekhyun.

"eungh~" lenguh Baekhyun. Namun namja cantik itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya.

"Baekkie-ah, irreona. Ini sudah pagi. Apa kau akan terus tidur sampai siang eoh?" yeoja cantik itu sedikit mengguncang tubuh mungil baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"cepat bangun. Kau tidak inginkan terlambat kesekolah hme?" ucap sang noona seraya mengusap lembut surai madu milik Baekhyun.

"noona pogosipeo." Baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan Yuri.

"hme. Nado pogosipeo Baekkie-ah."

"noona, kapan noona kembali?" manja Baekhyun.

"aigoo, kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa eoh?" goda Yuri seraya melepas pelukannya. "cepatlah mandi. Noona akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Yuri seraya beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun.

Semakin Yuri menjauh, pandangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi kabur. Berkali-kali ia neggisik-gisikan matanya agar penglihatannya kembali normal.

SKIP TIME

"Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun menoleh pada asal suara yang ternyata adalah Kris. "kajja, kita kekelas bersama." Ajak Kris yang diangguki setuju oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Sesekali tawa meledak diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tatkala penglihatannya lagi-lagi mengabur. Dengan cepat ia menggisik-gisikkan matanya agar penglihatannya kembali normal.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat dengan tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menatapnya remeh. Namun detik berikutnya perasaan Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang saat Kris menggenggam lembut jemari mungilnya.

"kajja." Kris menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun agar melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, yang kemudian namja mungil itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan perasaan sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kris.." sang pemilik nama menatap Baekhyun seolah menanti kelanjutan perkataan yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"terima kasih." Lanjut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Senyum yang belum pernah Kris lihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang amat sangat tulus dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Entahlah, Kris merasa ada sedikit getaran aneh dihatinya saat melihat namja mungil itu tersenyum begitu manis.

"tidak masalah. Aku senang." Jawab Kris seraya tersenyum tulus pada sahabat mungilnya.

…

Jam pelajaran dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Semenjak pelajaran dimulai,Baekhyun terlihat tidak focus. Penglihatannya mengabur. Sesekali namja mungil itu menggisik-gisikkan matanya agar peglihatannya kembali focus.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" bisik Kris yang melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun.

"ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Baekhyun mantap. Mencoba meyakinkan Kris yang terlihat seperti tengah menghawatirkannya. Entahlah, Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Triinngg…..

"Yeollie, kajja kita kekantin." Ajak Kyungoo seraya bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Chanyeol. Namun sang lawan bicara tak menggubris perkataan Kyungsoo karena sedar tadi fokusnya berada pada dua namja yang tengah bercengkrama seraya membereskan buku-buku milik mereka bersama.

"Yeollie, apa kau mendengarku?" kesal Kyungsoo seraya mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol sehingga membuat sang empu terkejut.

"we?"

"ck, kajja kita kekantin. Aku sangat lapar." Rengek Kyungsoo manja. Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi.

'kemana mereka?' batin Chanyeol.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" kesal Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlalu seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengejar sang namjachingu menuju kantin sekolah.

….

"ya! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu?" Kris membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi diatara mereka berdua.

"ani. Aku baik-baik saja."

"apa ini karena Park Chanyeol?" Kris menatap ingin tahu pada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sedikit menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"jangan menyebut namanya lagi. Aku benar-benar membencinya." Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri rasa keingintahuan Kris.

Jujur, Kris sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Apa benar namja mungil ini sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Chanyeol? Walaupun persahabatan mereka belum lama, namun Kris sedikit mengerti dengan Baekhyun. Kris tahu dimana saat Baekhun jujur dan Baekhyun bohong.

"aku…" Baekhyun menelan salivanya berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dikerongkongannya saat ini.

"akan melupakannya." Akhirnya. Perkataan itu benar-benar terucap dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"pilihlah yang menurutmu baik Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau melupakan masa lalumu dan memulai dirimu yang baru. Jujur aku tidak suka jika kau terus bersedih karena namja itu. Masih banyak orang-orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan menyayangimu." Tutur Kris tulus. Baekhyun menatap Kris seraya tersenyum tulus. Mata indahnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Sudah jangan menangis. Kau tahu? Aku tak suka jika kau menangis." Ucap Kris seraya mengusap buliran air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata indah Baekhyun. Namja imut itu mengangguk mantap. Senyumnya terus berkembang.

Diujung sana. Ah tidak tepatnya hampir semua menatap kearah Baekhyun tidak suka dan Menampilkan aura hitam yang pekat.

**00oo00**

Baekyun berniat mengambil beberapa buku yang harus ia bawa pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kang Songsaengnim pagi tadi. Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat membuka lokernya. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini ia dikerjai oleh 'teman-teman' sekolahnya dengan memasukkan sampah yang kotor dan menjijikan didalam lokernya, namun tetap saja ia merasa sedih dan sakit hati. Dengan sabar dan telaten, namja mungil itu mengambil beberapa sampah basah yang mengotori buku-buku miliknya.

BRUK

"hmmpt.." pandangan namja mungil itu mengabur dan seketika ia pingsan. "bawa dia kegudang belakang." Titah seseorang pada orang yang kini mendekap tubuh tak berdaya Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun Pov

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa amat sangat berat seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat dan besar. Aku menyesuaikan penglihatanku dengan sekitar. Ugh kenapa gelap sekali disini. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku tapi kenapa tanganku terasa sangat kaku? Sial mereka mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku.

"siapapun diluar tolong aku!" aku berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa seraya mencoba melepas ikatan ditanganku. Berkali-kali aku berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan, namun tak satupun yang mendengar. Pergelanganku sudah sangat perih dan panas karena tali yang mengikatnya terlalu kuat. Kuyakin pergelangan tanganku kini sudah terluka.

Hujan diluar membuat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Jujur, aku sangat membenci dingin. Air mataku mulai turun membanjiri wajahku. "hiks, siapapun tolong aku." Aku tidak bisa bertahan labih lama. Tubuhku sudah mulai lemah dan kepalaku terasa amat sangat berat. Mataku sudah mulai mengabur.

Baekhyun Pov end

….

Kris berjalan mondar mandir di koridor kelasnya menunggu Baekhyun yang sejak tadi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ini sudah 30 menit Baekhyun pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di lokernya. Hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Perasaan khawatir menyerang si pemuda tampan merutuki kebodohannya yang membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendiri. Dengan perasaan gusar, namja tampan itu mulai beranjak untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Kris tidak menemukan keberadaan namja cantik tersebut. Mata elangnya tertuju pada tas Baekhyun yang tergeletak dilantai dan beberapa sampah yang berserakan yang Kris yakini itu berasal dari loker milik Baekhyun.

"sial." Desisnya yang kemudian berlari mencari sosok namja mungil tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kris berharap adanya jawaban dari namja mungil tersebut. Berkali-kali namja tampan itu mengumpat kasar orang-orang yang berani melukai namja cantiknya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" rasa khawatir benar-benar menyergap namja keturunan China-Canada tersebut. Kris mengusak kasar rambutnya. Namja tampan ini benar-benar khawatir. Disaat Kris benar-benar putus asa, Kris bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dariruang club basket. Tanpa basa basi, Kris menarik Chanyeol dan mendesaknya kedinding.

"dimana kau sembunyikan Baehyun brengsek!" Kris mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"jangan berpur-pura tidak tahu brengsek. Aku tahu Kau yang menyembunyika Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Kris jengah. Dengan satu kali dorongan kuat darinya, Chanyeol bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kris.

"kenapa kau berfikir aku yang menyembunyikannya huh?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya didada. Menatap angkuh sosok Kris yang sedang dilanda amarah.

"karena hanya kau dan juga kekasih gilamu itu yang selalu menyakitinya." Kris berusaha menahan amarah dengan meremukkan kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"jadi sekarang katakana dimana Byun Baekhyun berada?" Chanyeol menatap Kris sekilas sebelum melenggang meninggalkan Kris tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Bruk

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan cairan yang berbau amis karena bogem mentah dari Kris. "jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun, aku akan membunuhmu." Desis Kris tajam sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan acaranya mencari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, eodisseo?" gumam Kris.

"hiks, siapapun tolong aku." Samar-samar Kris mendengar suara isakan yang ia yakini adalah suara Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama Kris berlari mendekati suara isakkan yang ia yakini adalah suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau di dalam?!" Tanya Kris seraya berusaha mendobrak pintu gudang yang terkunci.

"hiks tolong aku hiks." Isakkan Baekhyun terdengar lirih di telinga Kris. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kris mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut hingga ia berhasil membukanya. Bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Baekhyun pingsan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kris berlari mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang terikat disudut ruangan dengan tubuh yang sedikit memar.

"Baekhyun-ah! Irreona!" Kris mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun berharap namja cantik itu membuka matanya. Perasaan khawatir menyergap sang namja tampan yang kini tengah berusaha melepas ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Kris menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar.

..

..

..

Chanyeol masih berdiri di koridor tempat Kris tadi memukulnya. Tubuh jangkungnya ia sandarkan didinding dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap kosong buliran air yang masih mengguyur kota.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada derap langkah yang terdengar terburu-buru. Diujung sana, terlihat Kris tengah menggendong seseorang – lebih tepatnya menggendong Baekhyun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol saat ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dikoridor. Terlihat kilatan amarah dan juga kekhawatiran yang amat sangat besar di mata Kris. Setelahnya mereka berdua – Kris dan Baekhyun – pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Chanyeol masih menatap lekat mobil Kris yang melaju meninggalkan area sekolah. Di hati yang terdalamnya ia merasa sedikit tidak rela. Kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna.

**00oo00**

Kris merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dngan hati-hati keranjang king size miliknya. Menarik selimut tebal miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar tetap hangat setelah ia mengganti seragam Baekhyun dengan piyama miliknya dan mengobati luka di lengan dan juga wajah Baekhyun. Kris sedikit terkekeh saat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tenggelam dalam piyama miliknya yang sangat kebesaran untuk Baekhyun.

Kris sengaja tidak membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya karena ia tidak mau noona Baekhyun menjadi khawatir. Ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan menginap dirumahnya malam ini karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan beruntung noona Baekhyun percaya dengan apa yang Kris katakan. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Jadi demi kebaikan mereka berdua Kris terpaksa berbohong pada Yuri.

"maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Kris mengusap lembut surai madu Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun yang terbungkus perban. Rasa sakit perlahan menghampiri perasaan namja tampan tersebut. Sakit karena ia tidak bisa melindungi orang yang amat dicintainya tersebut. Sakit karena ia membiarkan namja yang amat dicintainya itu terluka. Kris menangis dalam diam menatap tubuh rapuh Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampan sang namja, menatap wajah polos Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh wajah baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik meskipun sedang tidur.

"Baekhyun-ah, saranghae." Gumam Kris seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas sebelum namja tampan itu beranjak keluar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bangun dari tadi tepat saat Kris meminta maaf padanya. Baekhyun menatap kosong langit-langit kamar Kris. Mencoba mencerna ucapan terakhir Kris sebelum meninggalkannya. Jadi selama ini Kris menyukainya? Jadi selama ini Kris tersakiti oleh dirinya karena tidak mengetahui perasaan Kris? Baekhyun merutuki dirinya karena tidak peka dengan perasaan Kris. Bagaimana namja tampan itu mencoba membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaimana namja tampan itu melindungi dirinya dari cacian para siswa. Bagaimana Kris menolongnya saat ia dicelakai oleh dan dikunci digudang. Dan bagaimana Kris mencoba menenangkannya saat Chanyeol menyakitinya. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena ia telah menyakiti hati Kris. Karena ia tidak menyadari ketulusan Kris, karena ia tidak menyadari perasaan Kris.

Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Jujur Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Disisi lain ia merasakan ada yang lain dalam hatinya saat berhadapan dengan Kris. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah pada namja tampan itu. Ia sedikit menyadari jika ia perlahan mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kris. Ia menyukai Kris. Namun ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak ingin Kris menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai pelarian dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut akan hal itu.

**oo00oo**

"eungh~" mata sipit itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Baekhyun mengubah posisinya hingga ia terduduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat karena perdebatan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun hendak menggerakkan tangannya, namun sesuatu yang berat menahannya. Ia tertegun melihat Kris yang tertidur dikursi disamping ranjangnya seraya menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun mengusap lembut surai blonde Kris, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan namja tampan yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

"mianhae, aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Maafkan aku yang baru menyadarinya." Lirih Baekhyun.

"eungh~" lenguhan pelan dari Kris menghentikan aktifitas Baekhyun mengusap surai Kris. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Kris.

"kau sudah bangun?" Kris mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Bayangkan saja ia baru bisa tidur pada jam 03.00 karena Baekhyun yang terus menerus mengigau dan juga demam tinggi.

"apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Kris saat penglihatannya sudah mulai normal.

"eum." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Kris saat ini. "maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"gwaenchana. Jika kau sudah merasa baikkan, mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kris beranjak hendak meninggalkan kamar, namun suara Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya yang akan membuka kenop pintu.

"eum, Kris. Gomawo. Jeongmhal gomawo karena telah menolongku." Kris tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun. Jujur senyum Kris membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar.

"gwanchana. Aku senang. Asalkan itu Baekhyun, aku akan merasa sangat senang." Selalu begitu. Kris akan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali Baekhyun berterima kasih. Namun, apapun itu Baekhyun benar-benar merasa senang.

TeBeCe

Mian kalo kepanjangan. Makin kesini Ceritanya makin absurd banget T_T readers jangan timpuk nida gara-gara ceritanya makin jelek. Yang nunggu ni FF nida mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lagi_ ini FF lama banget di postnya. Jujur belakangan ini nida lumayan sibuk jadi males buat nulis, belum lagi jaringan ma modem yang selalu ngajakin ribut. Jeongmhal mianhae. Nida rasa ni FF makin jelek deh feelnya gak dapet T_T #pundung.

Udah deh bacotnya, nida ucapin banyak terima kasih buat para readers yang mau membaca, serta Review. Terlebih buat para readers yang udah bersedia review FF abal ini. review kalian bener-bener berarti buat nida. Yang Siders juga nida ucapin terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF abal nida.

#hug readers satu-satu.

Mian nida gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu.

Last, silahkan review lagi… :-D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle :Tears (Part 7)**_

_**Author :Park Nida**_

_**Pairing : ChanBaek,KrisBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo**_

_**Others : HunHan, and other member**_

_**Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla**_

_**Rate : Aman **_

_**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.**_

**WARNING : THIS FANFIC YAOI, ABAL,GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN SIAPKAN TISU BILA PERLU**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review, mian nida gak sebutin namanya satu-satu. **

**Nida gak mau banyak bacot…**

**SO CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING…..**

..

..

..

Namja mungil bermata bulat itu menatap lekat namja tan dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah sarapan di apartemen milik namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya namja yang lebih tinggi.

"kemana saja kau selama ini?" bukannya menjawab, namja mungil tersebut malah balik bertanya pada namja dihadapannya.

"apa kau merindukanku?"

"tentu saja,kau itu kekasihku! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"cih, kukira kau sudah lupa dengan status kita. Kau tahu? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku kekasihmu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan namja tiang menyebalkan itu. Bahkan saat kita bertemu disekolah saja kau seolah-olah tak mengenalku. Sebanarnya kau anggap aku ini apa Do Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai – namja tan tersebut dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"mianhae Kai. Hiks aku..aku.."

"ck kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pemuas nafsumu saja kan Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai sakrastik.

"ani. Hiks aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu Kai. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar mencin_"

"hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku sudah muak dengan dengan kelakuanmu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sungguh, ini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"aku selesai." Kai beranjak meningalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk mematung seraya menatap kosong kursi kosong yang semula diduduki oleh Kai.

"Kai" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Percakapannya pagi tadi dengan Kai membuatnya tidak bersemangat pagi ini. Kai tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah karena sekarang Kai semakin sensitive atau dirinya yang sekarang sudah mulai melupakan Kai. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama Kai. Berharap namja tan itu muncul dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat. Sebut saja ia egois karena ia mencintai Kai tapi juga tidak bisa melepas Chanyeol. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai alat untuk membalas Baekhyun yang sudah merebut Suho darinya, namun lama kelamaan perasaan Kyungsoo mulai menerima Chanyeol dihatinya. Jujur ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, walaupun tak dapat ia pungkiri ia juga sangat mencintai Kai.

Sebelum menuju kelasnya, Kyungsoo berniat untuk menemui Kai dikelasnya. Namun saat ia sampai dikelasnya, bukan Kai yang ia temui melainkan Tao – namja asal China teman sebangku Kai.

"Kai tidak masuk hari ini." Perkataan Tao masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Kyungsoo. Tempat biasa Kai berkumpul bersama teman-temannya pun sudah Kyungsoo datangi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya ruangan kosong yang ia dapati. Kyungsoo menatap kosong ruangan dance tempat biasa Kai latihan jika ia membolos pelajaran.

**oo00oo**

Sementara itu seorang namja tampan tengah menatap lekat gelas wine ditangannya. Sesekali ia meneguk kasar wine dalam gelasnya, bahkan langsung dari botolnya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Pelajar sepertimu dilarang masuk ketempat seperti ini." Gerutu seorang namja tinggi bernama Minho seraya meneguk wine dalam gelas Kai.

"apa pedulimu?" jawab Kai datar.

"hei, apa kau ada masalah dengan kekasih gelapmu itu?" Kai mendelik tajam kearah namja disampingnya.

"dia bukan kekasih gelapku ppabo. Dia kekaskihku. Ke-ka-sih-ku." Ucap Kai tak terima.

"terserah kau mau berkata apa. Yang jelas ia tak pernah mengakuimu jika didepan umum. Kudengar dia berpacaran dengan teman satu kelasnya. Si Park Chanyeol itu." Kai menuangkan minumannya kedalam gelas dan meneguknya kasar. Kekesalannya memuncak tatkala mendengar nama Chanyeol meluncur dari bibir temannya tersebut.

"ku dengar kekasihmu juga berselingkuh dibelakangmu dengan sunbae dari grup vocal. Ck kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari pada aku." Kai bersmirk ria setelah membalas ucapan namja disampingnya.

"aku tahu itu dari lama. Bahkan aku merasa bersyukur terlepas dari namja seperti dia. Kau tahu? Dia sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Minho seraya meneguk minumannya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ia kembali padaku seutuhnya?" Minho menatap Kai bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran namja ini?

"sebaiknya kau lupaka sejenak masalahmu. Kita bersenang-senang. Kau tahu? Disini banyak namja dan yeoja yang sangat seksi." Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. Detik berikutnya seringi seram tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, wae geure?" Chanyeol menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Mata bulatnya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. "ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Detik berikutnya ia menghambur kepelukkan Chanyeol.

"baby kau mau pesan apa? biar aku yang pesankan." Suara berat yang begitu familiar mengusik pendengaran Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menatap dua namja yang baru saja memasuki kantin dengan begitu mesra. Tunggu! Mesra? MESRA?! Chanyeol menatap tak percaya dua namja diseberang sana.

"terserah kau saja." Jawab namja mungil yang membelakangi Chanyeol yang Chanyeol tahu adalah Baekhyun.

"arasseo. Kau tunggu sebentar ne." namja yang lebih tinggi itu mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk memesan makanan. Chanyeol meggertakkan giginya tanda kesal. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tidak rela jika Baekhyun bersama dengan namja tiang menyebalkan – menurut Chanyeol – itu. Chanyeol menatap tajam punggung Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Kyugsoo sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"ya! neo! Kau benar-benar namja tidak tahu diri ya. berani-beraninya kau mendekati Kris. Pasti kau menggodanya iya kan?"

"apa kau juga menggodanya untuk tidur denganmu hingga Kris begitu lengket denganmu huh? Dasar namja murahan." Baekhyun menatap segerombol yeoja bermulut pedas itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku bukan namja seperti itu. Kalian tidak berhak menuduhku sembarangan. Kalian tidak tahu apapun tentangku jadi berhenti menghinaku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"kami tahu semua tentangmu. Kau namja pembawa sial dan juga begitu murahan. Ck dasar menjijikan." Seorang dari mereka menyiram wajah Baekhyun dengan air mineral yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"ku lebih pantas seperti itu namja menji_"

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?! Sebuah suara menggema diruangan yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"K-Kris." Kumpulan yeoja tersebut menundukkan wajahnya tatkala sosok Kris semakin mendekat. "Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Kris melepas jas seragamnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang basah.

"ne, nan gwaenchana." Baekhyun memaksakan tersenyum meskipun suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan isakkan yang bisa lolos kapan saja.

"kalian semua! Jika ada diantara kalian semua berani menyentuh kekasihku bahkan hanya ujung sehelai rambutnya saja, kalian akan mati." Desis Kris tajam. Semua siswa siswi yang berada ditempat tersebut tercengang mendengar ucapan Kris. Chanyeol meremukkan kesepuluh jarinya saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

"K-Kris, apa kau sedang becanda? Ini sungguh tidak lucu." Ucap yeoja yang tadi menyiram Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris katakan.

"kau pikir aku bercanda brengsek? Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku. Kajja baby." Kris menarik lembut lengan mungil Baekhyun keluar dari kantin. Meninggalkan sekelompok orang yang marah,kecewa, dan beberapa ekspresi yang tak menyenangkan lainnya.

'Baekhyun dan Kris sepasang kekasih?' batin Chanyeol kesal.

"kenapa kau diam saja ketika mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu heum? Seharusnya kau mampu melawan mereka. Kau jangan terus bersikap seperti seorang yang lemah Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku takut dan juga sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Ucap Kris panjang lebar seraya mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang basah dengan handuk.

"mianhae." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu menatap wajah Kris saat ini.

"kau harus menjadi kuat Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku tak ada disisimu? Aku tak bisa melindungimu? Aku tidak bisa menjagamu? Aku_"

Grep

"mianhae, mianhae, jeongmhal mianhae. Aku memang lemah. Aku tak berguna, aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk Kris erat. "aku hiks memang tidak berguna." Namja mungil itu menangis dalam pelukkan Kris. Ia sungguh menyesal, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Bahkan Kris secara tidak langsung mengakuinya jika ia adalah namja yang lemah.

"sst uljima. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah." Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar. Sungguh, ia tak berpikir akan berbicara seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin Baekyun selalu direndahkan oleh mereka. Ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun tersakiti karena mereka. ia sangat benci ketika Baekhyun menangis karena mereka. Kris benci itu. Baginya, air mata Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk mereka. Karena Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuknya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus menangis karena mereka Baekhyun-ah. Karena air matamu terlalu berharga untuk mereka." Kris menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang dibanjiri air mata. "karena aku benci saat melihat mata ini.." Kris mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. "..terlalu indah untuk menangis."

Baekhyun menatap lekat Kris. detik berikutnya, Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Kris. menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya didada bidang Kris. menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. "aku berjanji untuk menjadi namja yang kuat. Aku berjanji." Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"ne, kau harus berubah. Kau harus berjanji untuk menjadi namja yang kuat. Kau harus menjadi Baekhyun-ku yang kuat. Tinggalkan Baekhyun yang lama. Arasseo?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dalam pelukkan Kris. namja mungil itu tersenyum dalam pelukkan Kris. ia seperti menemukan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang besar dalam dekapan Kris. Baekhyun suka itu.

**00oo00**

Cklek

"Kai, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi seraya mendekati Kai yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"kenapa hik kau mem hik mempedulikan aku huh? Urus saja hik urusanmu hik dengan namja brengsekmu itu hik." Oceh Kai.

"apa kau mabuk?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai yang menatapnya datar. Keadaanya sungguh berantakkan saat ini.

"itu hik bukan urusanmu." Kai melangkah melewati Kyungsoo menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya.

"kenapa kau seperti ini Kai?" lirih Kyungsoo seraya menatap nanar namja yang kini tengah tertidur lelap disofa. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan membopongnya menuju kamar mereka. Mebaringkan tubuh Kai dengan hati-hati. "kenapa kau seperti ini?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya melepas sepatu dan kemeja yang masih melekat ditubuh Kai.

Deg

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat melihat tubuh Kai yang penuh bercak merah. Mata namja mungil tersebut memanas tatkala melihat keadaan Kai saat ini. Tubuhnya seakan melemah.

"Minnie-ah. Ayo kita lakukan lagi." Racau Kai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin terisak ketika mendengar racauan Kai.

"apa kau melakukannya dibelakangku? Apa kau benar-benar melakukan itu dibelakangku?" Kyungsoo menatap nanar Kai. Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama Do Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau juga berselingkuh dari Kai? Bahkan kau melakukannya secara terang-terangan didepan Kai. Bukankah kau terlalu egois?

**00oo00**

"Baekkie-ya, cepatlah. Kris sudah menunggumu." Seru Yuri.

"ne noona, sebentar lagi." Baekhyun dengan cepat memasang seragamnya dan jugan merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"kajja kita berangkat." Ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan obrolan Kris dan Yuri.

"apa kau akan berangkat kesekolah dengan penampilanmu yang berantakan seperti itu Baekkie?" Tanya Yuri.

"ne?" Baekhyun menatap noonanya bingung.

"haah, kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa eoh? Bahkan ketika kau memiliki kekasihpun sifatmu tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Yuri seraya membetulkan kemeja Baekhyun dan menyisir surai madunya yang terlihat sedikit berantakkan. Sementara Kris hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Yuri.

"nah, kajja kita sarapan." Ajak Yuri.

"ani noona, kami sudah terlambat. Nanti aku akan sarapan disekolah saja. Bye noona." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menyeret lengan Kris keluar rumah.

"haah dasar anak itu." Gumam Yuri.

**00oo00**

Hari ini adalah hari baru bagi Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya dan juga Kris agar menjadi namja yang kuat. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang lemah. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan menangis lagi untuk mereka.

"aku lebih suka Baekhyun yang sekarang. Kau lebih bersemangat hari ini." Ucap Kris seraya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"jadi kau tidak menyukai aku yang sebelumnya?" gerutu Baekhyun kesal seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu polos.

"ani, aku menyukai Baekhyun yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Aku suka Baekhyun yang dulu karena ia sangat manja, dan aku suka Baekhyun yang sekarang karena ia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang lemah." Ucap Kris seraya menggenggam jari lentik Baekhyun.

"aku tidak manja. Kapan aku bermanja padamu?" dengus Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu merasa kesal dengan namjachingunya ini.

"Yuri noona yang mengatakannya padaku. Kau dulu itu sangat manja. Tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Jika mati lampu kau akan berteriak ketakutan dan berlari ke kamar noonamu untuk tidur dengannya. Dan juga kau selalu merengek untuk dibelikan ice cream atau cake strawberry jika sedang menemani noonamu berbelanja." Ucap Kris panjang lebar seraya turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"aku tidak seperti itu Kris. kau mau saja ditipu oleh noona." Gerutu Baekhyun yang justru membuat Kris gemas. Perdebatan Baekhyun dan Kris pagi ini mengundang banyak pasang mata untuk menatapnya. Sebagian besar dari para siswa adalah tatapan kebencian dan tatapan takut. Benci karena Baekhyun dekat dengan Kris, dan takut karena ancaman Kris tempo hari.

"arasseo, uri princess bukan lagi princess yang manja sekarang. Kekeke." Kris terkekeh geli karena sudah berhasil menggoda Baekhyun pagi ini.

"aku ini namja. Dasar tiang menyebalkan. Huh." Dengus Baekhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kris dengan menghentakkan kaki mungilnya.

"hey princess, tunggu aku." Kris berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah pendek Baekhyun.

"aku membencimu. Huh." Rajuk Baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan oleh Kris.

Chanyeol baru saja memasuki area sekolahnya. Namun pagi ini ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya begitu menyakitkan. Bagaimana tidak? Disana, Baekhyun dan Kris tengah bercanda ria. Sesekali Baekhyun menggerutu dan Kris yang tertawa senang. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mendekati mereka berdua dan menyeret Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kris. namun ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

"Yeollie-ah." Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Di sampingnya, berdiri sosok Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung. "wae geure?" Chanyeol kembali menatap kedepan, tepatnya kearah Baekhyun dan Kris yang sekarang sudah tak ada ditempat tersebut.

"kau kenapa Yeollie?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol melamun ditengah jalan seperti ini – batin Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol datar yang kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

**00oo00**

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di atap sekolah, menatap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Namja mungil itu mengeluarkan sebuah potret dirinya dan seseorang dimasa lalunya, serta sebuah kalung berbandul cincin yang terukir 'C&B' diatasnya.

"aku akan menghapusmu dalam ingatan hidupku. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa karenamu." Baekhyun merobek potret tersebut hingga menjadi bagian yang kecil dan menghamburkannya keudara. Membiarkannya terbawa angin. Baekhyun menatap kalung dalam genggamannya. Ada setitik rasa jauh dilubuk hatinya untuk tetap menyimpannya. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa sosok itu akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Namun disisi lain, ia sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Melupakan sosok yang dulu amat sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya terperosok jauh dalam lubang percintaan.

"aku_tidak bisa. Hiks, mianhae." Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh. Ia menggenggam erat kalung dalam genggamannya. Bolehkah ia menyimpan yang satu ini? Bolehkah ia menyimpan satu-satunya kenangan dimasa lalunya? Ia tahu ia salah, namun ia terlalu mencintai sosok itu walaupun Kris ada disampingnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa pungkiri jika ia mencintai keduanya.

**oo00oo**

Saat ini, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah menikmati istirahat mereka ditaman sekolah. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang berbaring dipangkuan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang sesekali mengusap surai Kyungsoo.

"Yeollie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun dan mendiamkanku?" gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya mengusap surai Kyungsoo. Jujur ia juga tak tahu Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun. Semenjak pesta di café saat itu sikapnya menjadi berubah.

"entahlah, aku juga tak tahu." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Terlintas dipikirannya perkataan Kai tempo hari.

"eum, Yeollie, aku ke toilet sebentar ne." Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri ditaman. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Kai.

….

Grep

Namja tan itu sedikit terkejut saat sebuah lengan mungil memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Kai, aku merindukanmu." Kyungsoo – namja mungil tersebut – menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai. Menghirup aroma khas Kai yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"untuk apa kau kesini?" Kai berucap dingin seraya melepas lengan Kyungsoo yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

"we? Aku kan hanya merindukanmu. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kai yang tengah berdiri sekarang ini.

"pergilah dengan kekasihmu itu. Kau mengganggu latihanku." Ucap Kai seraya beranjak hendak keluar dari ruangan dance tersebut.

Grep

"aniya. Jebal jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih Kyungsoo seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kai. "kumohon biarkan hari ini aku bersamamu. Aku janji akan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu selama ini. Jebal jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks." Satu isakkan berhasil lolos dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

"berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku sakit kau tahu?" Kai berbalik dan mengusap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata.

"aniya, kau masih marah padaku. Aku benar-benar bodoh hiks." Kai menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sungguh jika seperti ini Kyungsoo bisa bersikap manja padanya.

"ani, aku sudah memaafkanmu baby. Jadi berhentilah menangis." Kyungsoo menatap lekat Kai.

"jinjja?" Kai mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"tentu." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. "bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Lagi. Kai menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Kai terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Melampiaskan hasrat yang selama ini mereka pendam. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas. Suara lenguhan keduanya menggema di ruangan sepi tersebut.

"eungh~" Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedinding. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu diantara lengan kekarnya.

Brak

Aktifitas kedua insane tersebut terhenti saat sebuah dentuman pintu mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok itu, sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Kai dan hendak mendekati Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menerjang Kai hingga namja tan itu tersungkur kelantai.

"kau benar-benar brengsek"

Bugh

"Chanyeol-ah!" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan saat melihat Chanyeol dengan brutalnya menghajar Kai.

"kau memang pantas mendapatkan ini brengsek!"

Bugh

Bugh

"Park Chanyeol! Hentikan!" Kyungsoo semakin menjerit saat melihat keadaan Kai yang begitu mengenaskan. "Kai! Kenapa kau diam saja bodoh?!"

Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya memukul Kai saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kesempatan itu sungguh tak disia-siakan oleh Kai untuk membalas Chanyeol.

"andwae!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris tatkala melihat Kai dan juga Chanyeol saling menyerang satu sama lain. Namun sepertinya teriakkan Kyungsoo tak dihiraukan oleh kedua namja yang masih betah adu kekuatan tersebut.

"cih, bahkan kau membela namja brengsek ini dari pada kekasihmu sendiri. Kalian berdua tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama brengsek." Desis Chanyeol tajam.

Bugh

"aku benci jika ada yang menghina kekasihku. Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu brengsek."

Bugh

"Kai jebal geumanhae. Hiks kumohon, hentikan." Kai menghentikan aksinya memukuli Chanyeol ketika mendengar isakkan Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu berjalan tertatih mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"mianhae." Gumam Kai seraya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mampu menatap tajam kedua insane yang masih berpelukkan tersebut. Setelahnya ia berjalan tertatih meninggalkan ruangan dance tersebut.

"Yeollie, Yeollie." Gumam Kyungsoo seraya berusaha melepas pelukkan Kau. Namun Kai tak membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja.

"berhenti menyebut namanya didepanku Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Kai tajam yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo bungkam.

Chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah. Matanya menatap kosong koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh didepan matatanya. Kenapa ia selalu dikhianati? Kenapa selalu ia yang menjadi pihak yang tersakiti?

Bruk

"aww" ringisan seorang namja mengembalikkan Chanyeol kealam sadarnya. Namja tampan itu menatap sosok mungil yang kini terduduk dilantai seraya mengusap bokongnya yang berdenyut sakit karena sukses mencium lantai dengan keras.

Deg

Kedua pasang onix itu saling bertemu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati tatapan mata yang begitu mereka rindukan. Kedua pasang mata itu seolah menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk terus menatapnya.

"Chan_"

"Baekkie-ah." Chanyeol menghambur memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

…..

"istirahatlah." Baekhyun membereskan kotak P3K setelah selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol. "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi ini terlalu kekanakkan melihat kau berkelahi dan meyebabkan kau seperti ini." Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya menatap taat wajah Baekhyun. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok malaikat mungilnya ini. Walaupun mereka berada dikelas yang sama, namun Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun semakin menjauh darinya.

"istirahatlah. Dan jangan lupakan obatmu." Baekhyun hendak beranjak namun lengan kekar Chanyeol lebih dulu melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih Chanyeol seraya mempererat pelukkannya. "kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar tanda bahwa ia sedang menangis. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menangis. Jujur hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Chanyeol menangis.

"kumohon kembalilah padaku." Tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya yang menyebabkan liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya berhasil lolos membasahi pipi putihnya.

"kumohon jangan seperti ini Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun hendak melepas lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya, namun Chanyeol malah mempererat pelukkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah_"

"mianhae Baekkie-ah. Jeongmhal mianhae. Ku mohon kembalilah padaku." Jujur, jika saja Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun kembali kesisinya pada saat Kris belum masuk dalam hidupnya, mungkin dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya dan juga Kris untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Yang berarti ia juga harus melupakan Chanyeol.

"mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak bisa." Lirih Baekhyun yang kemudian beanjak meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukkan Chanyeol.

"apa semuanya sudah terlambat?" gumam Chanyeol seraya menatap kosong punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu UKS.

**oo00oo**

"Baekkie-ah, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa pergi tidak memberitahuku? Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Tanya Kris bertubi-tubi.

"mianhae." Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya dikursinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Baekhyun menyerah dengan keadaan ini. Ia merasa tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok Chanyeol dari dalam hidupnya.

"Baekkie-ah, gwaenchana?" Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar karena menangis. Kris tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun-nya.

"Kris." lirih Baekhyun.

**Tears**

Semenjak hari dimana Chanyeol memintanya untuk kembali, Baekhyun menjadi semakin pemurung. Dan sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Chanyeol yang seringkali mendekatinya. Jika seperti ini ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu. Dan itu akan semakin menyiksanya. Bahkan tak jarang ia juga menjauhi Kris. bukan bermaksud mendiamkannya atau apa, hanya saja Baekhyun ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Namja cantik itu tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan salah satunya. Memilih diantara mereka berdua. Sosok yang sama-sama mengisi hatinya.

Baekhyun akui jika ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat mencintai namja tersebut. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kris yang saat ini mengisi hatinya. Sosok Kris lah yang selama ini membantunya kembali untuk ceria setelah sekian lama terpuruk karena Chanyeol. Sosok Kris lah yang telah membuatnya bertahan selama ini. Sosok Kris lah yang membantunya bangkit kembali. Salahkah jika ia tak bisa memilih antara keduanya? Salahkah jika ia menginginkan keduanya? Tapi bukankah Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Chanyeol? Melepas namja itu sepenuhnya dari hidupnya? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji?

Baekhyun akui ia sangat lemah saat ini. Walaupun pagi tadi ia baru saja berkata bahwa ia namja yang kuat sekarang. Baekhyun lemah karena tidak bisa memilih hatinya. Baekhyun lemah karena goyah akan permintaan Chanyeol untuk kembali padanya.

Grep

"kenapa melamun eoh?" Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Namja tampan itu begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan namja mungilnya. Kris tahu jika Baekhyun sedang ada masalah saat ini. Keduanya tengah mengistirahatkan diri mereka di rooftop.

"mau bercerita padaku?" Kris membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Kris saat ini. Ada perasaan bersalah yang singgah dihatinya saat berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Chanyeol memintaku untuk kembali padanya."lirih Baekhyun seraya memilin ujung kemeja Kris. sesaat tubuh Kris menegang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"lalu?" Baekhyun mendongkakkan wajahnya. Memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan Kris.

"aku….menolaknya." ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kris bernafas lega. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"jangan biarkan ia mempermainkan hatimu lagi. Sudah cukup kau tersakiti karena dirinya. Sudah cukup ia membuatmu menderita. Jangan karena ia terpuruk saat ini kau mengasihaninya. Ingatkah kau dulu? Bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu? Bagaimana ia membuatmu dibenci oleh seluruh siswa? Kumohon lupakanlah dia." Lirih Kris seraya mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"aku…..akan berusaha Kris." gumam Baekhyun.

Disana. Didepan pintu rooftop sosok Chanyeol tengah merengkuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit melihat Krisbaek yang tengah berpelukkan.

"mianhae Baekhyun-ah." Lirihnya.

TeBeCe dengan tidak elitnya. -_-

See you next chap.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tittle :Tears (Part 8)**_

_**Author :Park Nida**_

_**Pairing : ChanBaek,KrisBaek,ChanSoo,KaiSoo**_

_**Others : HunHan, and other member**_

_**Genre : romance, angst, school life, and Bla bla bla**_

_**Rate : Aman **_

_**Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.**_

**WARNING : THIS FANFIC YAOI, ABAL,GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN!**

**Nida gak mau banyak bacot…**

**SO CHECK THIS OUT**

**HAPPY READING…..**

..

..

..

Semenjak Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol memintanya kembali, Kris menjadi semakin over protective terhadapnya. Meskipun Baekhyun mengatakan ia tak akan kembali pada Chanyeol, namun Kris masih belum yakin dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu terlalu takut untuk kehilangan namja yang dicintainya. Dan walaupun Baekhyun berkata jika ia akan melupakan Chanyeol, atau ia berkata akan menghapus Chanyeol dalam ingatannya, namun dihati terdalamnya sosok Chanyeol berada pada urutan yang sama dengan Kris. Baekhyun masih terlalu mencintai namja tampan tersebut. Terlalu egois memang. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia mencintai Kris saat ini, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia juga masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Keadaan benar-benar berubah saat ini. Bukan hanya tak ada lagi cacian yang terlontar untuk Baekhyun – semenjak kejadian dikantin tempo hari – namun juga suasana kelas yang biasanya selalu bising kini sepi senyap. Kyungsoo yang biasanya berceloteh seraya memamerkan kemesraan dengan Chanyeol sekarang menjadi namja yang pemurung. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun merengkuh sahabatnya itu. Mengucapkan berbagai kata penenang seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Namun mengingat kejadian saat itu, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Selain itu Kris juga melarang Baekhyun untuk berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Bukan melarang dalam artian lain, Kris hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun tersakiti lagi Oleh namja itu.

Jujur, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat ini. Dadanya sering tiba-tiba sakit dan sesak tiap kali memikirkan Chanyeol. Dan ini sudah terjadi semenjak Chanyeol tidak menampakkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun. Khawatir. Tentu saja Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia makan dengan teratur?

Tak jarang Kris menemukan Baekhyun yang sering melamun. Mengabaikan kehadirannya, bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun mendiamkannya.

"apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kris meletakkan minuman kaleng didepan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk lemah seraya menatap kosong kaleng minuman dihadapannya.

"jika kau kurang sehat lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Lanjut Kris seraya menyeruput minuman soda miliknya. Suasana dikelas saat ini memang sedang sepi. Karena sebagian siswa tengah berada diluar kelas. Hanya menyisakan mereka berdua diruangan yang cukup sepi saat ini.

"Kris." Kris menoleh kesamping saat suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. "aku…mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya merebahkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Kris. namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap surai madu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap sentuhan Kris dikepalanya. Rasa tenang yang ia dapatkan selain dipelukkan Chanyeol adalah di pelukan Kris.

'tapi aku juga masih mencintai Chanyeol. Salahkan aku tuhan?' batin Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melingkarkan lengannya dilengan kekar milik Kris. memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol menatap datar gelas wine dihadapannya. Jari-jari besarnya menggoyangkan gelas berisi wine tersebut hingga menyebabkan wine dalam gelas tersebut berputar membentuk pusaran. Keadaannya saat ini begitu menyedihkan. Sesekali ia meneguk kasar minumannya. Hanya ini yang ia lakukan dua hari ini. Berdiam diri dikamar dikediamannya. Menghabiskan berbotol-botol wine. Saat ini yang ada difikirannya hanya Baekhyun. Ia sadar ia begitu egois karena menginginkan Baekhyun kembali disaat hatinya hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika memikirkan betapa bodohnya dirinya melepas Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi dari Lay teman satu angkatan Suho.

"_Suho memang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, namun ia menolak karena dirimu. Karena ia sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol. Saat itu Suho akan terbang ke jepang. Makanya ia menemui Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Namun sepertinya ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat."_

"_mianhae Chanyeol-ah aku tidak bisa."_

Perkataan Lay dan Baekhyun tempo hari masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. "aarrgghhh!" pekik Chanyeol frustasi. Namja tampan tersebut menlemparkan gelas kaca ditangannya kedinding menyebabkan serpihan kaca tercecer dilantai kamarnya. Ia benci berada disituasi seperti ini.

"BAEKHYUN-AH WAE?! KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKU? WAE?!" pekik Chanyeol seraya memukul lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

**00oo00**

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita double date." Ajak Luhan seraya memeluk lengan Baekhyun.

"eoh? Double date?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"eum. Aku dengan Sehunnie dan kau dengan Kris. kebetuan besok café diliburkan. Manager sedang berbaik hati pada kita. Eotte?" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"assa. Besok aku akan menghubungimu. Kira-kira dimana tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"mungkin lotte world tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan." Usul Baekhyun.

"eum. Kurasa juga begitu."

"hyung. Ah kalian disini rupanya." Ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

"dari mana saja kau Hunnie?" Sehun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"ah aku baru saja mengantar pesanan pelanggan. Pelayan yang seharusnya bertugas hari ini izin pulang kampung. Katanya keluarganya ada yang menikah." Ucap Sehun seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Sehunnie, besok kita akan melakukan kencan ganda dengan Baekhyun dan Kris." ucap Luhan semangat.

"eoh jinjja? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus hyung." Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan usul kekasihnya. "lagipula besok kita kan libur." Sambungnya.

"tapi apa Kris mau? Kurasa ia orang yang sibuk." Ucap Baekhyun lesu.

"hey, memangnya apa yang dilakukan anak SMU sampai sesibuk itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"kemarin ayahnya datang dan memintanya mengurus anak perusahaan keluarganya di korea." Jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"kau tenang saja Baekhyun-ah. Aku yakin Kris pasti bisa. Dia tidak mungkin menolak ajakanmu. Percayalah padaku." Lanjut Luhan.

"ah, biar aku hubungi Kris hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya mengeluarkan smartphonenya namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"aniya. Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"_yeoboseyo."_ Sapa suara diseberang sana.

"a-ah Kris. apa besok kau sibuk?"Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"_eum entahlah. Ada apa Baekkie?"_

"i-itu..eum Luhan hyung ingin mengajak kita double date besok. Tapi jika kau sibuk tak apa-apa. Aku bisa menolaknya." Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"_aniyo. Kau tidak usah menolaknya. Besok ya? dimana?"_ Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris.

"di lotte world."

"_ah baiklah. Kita pergi besok."_ Ucap Kris.

"ta-tapi bukankah kau sibuk belajar bisnis?"

"_ani. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya hari ini. Jadi besok aku bisa berkencan denganmu. Walaupun dalam keadaan sibuk sekalipun jika kau yang meminta maka aku akan melakukannya. Apapun untukmu aku akan melakukannya."_ Ucapan Kris sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merona.

"dasar tukang gombal." Dengus Baekhyun seraya memutuskan teleponnya sepihak.

"eotte?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Begitupun dengan Sehun.

"eum." Baekhyun mengangguk. "ia menerimanya."

"arasseo. Besok kita pergi." Ucap Luhan semangat.

**oo00oo**

Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari duduknya. Keadaannya begitu kacau dan ah jangan lupakan keadaan kamarnya yang amat sangat berantakan seperti habis terkena badai. Matanya yang sembab menambah kesan kacau didiri namja tampan tersebut. Kenapa? Kenapa ia baru menyadari setelah Baekhyun memiliki orang lain? Kenapa ia baru menyadari saat Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya melepaskannya? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari hal itu? Dan juga kenapa ia begitu bodoh dulu karena mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo yang penuh dusta itu? Pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Menyesal? Tentu. Chanyeol sangat menyesal sekarang. Ia kehilangan Baekhyun sekarang. Lalu apa yang ia miliki saat ini? Kyungsoo? Bahkan namja itu sudah menghianatinya sekarang. Kenapa Chanyeol yang berada dalam keadaan seperti itu? Dikhianati oleh dua orang yang ia cintai. Chanyeol mengakui jika ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo walaupun cintanya tak sebesar cintanya untuk Baekhyun. Namun kenapa ia yang selalu disakiti oleh orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya?

Chanyeol sedikit merutuki permintaannya pada Baekhyun tempo hari. Meminta namja cantik itu untuk kembali padanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris. Mana sudi Baekhyun kembali padanynya yang sudah menyakiti namja cantik itu selama ini. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali kepelukannya, memulai semuanya dari awal. Namun semua itu hanya harapan kosong untuk Chanyeol. Nyatanya Baekhyun sudah bahagia sekarang. Bersama kekasih barunya, bersama Kris.

Entah kenapa menyebut nama Kris membuat Chanyeol geram. Apa karena ia kalah oleh namja china-canada itu? Apa karena Baekhyun menolaknya demi namja itu?

Aaarrgggghhh sial! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Mungkinkah ini karma karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun? Tapi bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun yang terkena karma karena ia yang telah menyakiti Chanyeol?

….

Sudah terhitung hari ke 3 Chanyeol tak masuk sekolah. Tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Tak ada satupun yang menghubunginya. Mungkin karena mereka sibuk dengan kekasih baru mereka masing-masing – bergitu menurut Chanyeol. Hanya botol-botol bir yang menemani Chanyeol saat ini. Sebegitu terpuruknya kah kau ketika putus cinta? Kenapa sesakit ini? Apakah seperti ini yang Baekhyun rasakan dulu? Mungkin lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat Baekhyun sendiri. Itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol benar-benar kelimpungan saat ini. Ia merasa dirinya adalah namja paling brengsek didunia ini. Meninggalkan orang yang jelas-jelas amat sangat mencintainya. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Kenapa ia meminta Baekhyun kembali saat Kyungsoo menghianatinya? Bukankah itu terkesan seperti tengah memanfaatkannya?

Liquid bening menetes dari mata sembab Chanyeol tatkala ia terus mengingat kesalahan pahaman antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Andai saja dulu ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, kesalah pahaman ini tak akan terjadi. Dan mungkin saat ini mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada Kris dalam hidup Baekhyun, dan tiak ada Kyungsoo dalam hidup Chanyeol. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Meratapi kebodohannya saat itu. Benar-benar bodoh.

**Flashback**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran sekolah. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa-gesa karena khawatir namja cantiknya menunggu lama. Senyuman terus berkembang dibibirnya tatkala membayangkan wajah sang kekasih yang menggerutu imut karena menunggunya terlalu lama. Namun, senyum yang tadi terpasang diwajah tampannya hilang saat melihat namja cantiknya dan juga sunbae mereka yang tengah berpelukan sangat mesra – dimata Chanyeol.

Srak

Dua namja yang tadinya saling berpelukan kini melepas pelukan mereka saat ada suara yang mengusik kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menatap terkejut kearah dimana seseorang tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Baekhyun menatap takut pada Chanyeol. Matanya terlihat berair.

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin dan tajam.

"i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol. Namja imut itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol, namun sang namja tampan memundurkan langkahnya.

"kau berselingkuh dibelakangku, Baekhyun-ah." Tatapan tajam itu seolah menguliti Baekhyun.

"aku tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakangmu Yeollie."

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

"percayalah padaku. Tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Mencoba meyakinkan namja tampan tersebut bahwa semua yang ia lihat hanya kesalah pahaman.

"mulai hari ini kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu yang menjijikan itu dihadapanku." Desis Chanyeol seraya menghempaskan lengan mungil Baekhyun hingga namja cantik tersebut tersungkur ke lantai.

"ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Suho seraya membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"ck. Kalian berdua sama-sama menjijikan." Desis Chanyeol seraya memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu. Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berlalu dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meraung dan mencoba untuk mengejar mobil Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. Baekhyun terus mengejar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Suho dibelakangnya.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

BRAK

Baekhyun terhempas kesisi jalan. Kepalanya begitu sakit sekarang. Terdengar jeritan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya. Pening melanda kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang mendadak merasa pegal.

"siapapun panggil ambulance. Kumohon. Dia sekarat." Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak tak jauh darinya yang sedang dikerubungi oleh orang-orang.

"Su-Suho hyung." Baekhyun mencoba merangkak mendekati kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Disana. Ia melihatnya, orang yang ia sayangi dan amat ia hormati, orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya tergeletak bersimbah darah dihadapannya. Saat itulah, Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Kini ia yang mengambil alih tubuh kaku Suho kepangkuannya. Mengusap wajah yang penuh dengan noda darah dengan tangan bergetarnya. Berkali-kali ia mengucap kata maaf. Tangisan pilu menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"jauhkan tanganmu darinya! Ini semua karenamu." Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong tubuhnya yang sedang memeluk Suho. Baekhyun kenal suara itu. Suara sahabatnya. Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya." lirih Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar.

"jika saja kau mendengarnya, ini semua tak akan terjadi. Kau membunuhnya Baekhyun. KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap kosong kearah tubuh Suho yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong jenazah. Suho meninggal dihadapannya. Dan itu semua karena kebodohannya.

Flashback end

**00oo00**

Seperti yang mereka janjikan kemarin. Kini, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada di taman bermain. Melakukan double date dihari minggu merupakan pilihan paling tepat saat ini. Berbagai jenis wahana sudah mereka coba. Dan juga beberapa stand permainan sudah mereka coba.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin boneka rusa itu. Ayo dapatkan untukku." Rengekan Luhan pada namjachingunya memecah keheningan yang tercipta diatara mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"arasseo. Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu" Sehun mendekati mesin yang dipenuhi boneka. Memasukka koin pada alat tersebut dan mulai memainkannya. Mengambil boneka rusa yang sangat diinginkan oleh namjachingunya ini.

"kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengangguk antusias. Kris mulai memasukkan koin kedalam mesin tersebut dan mulai mengikuti Sehun untuk mendapatkan boneka untuk Baekhyun.

"assa! Aku mendapatkannya." Pekik Sehun senang. Luhan? Tentu saja ia sangat senang.

"Sehunnie hebat, woaa.." namja cantik itu memeluk boneka rusanya erat. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat kedua sahabatnya kini.

"nah, ini untukmu Baekkie." Kris memberikan boneka rilakkuma yang cukup besar pada Baekhyun.

"waa… gomawo Kris." saking senangnya Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat.

"waa.. Kris mendapatkan boneka besar." Pekik Luhan.

"tapi milikmu juga besar hyung." Luhan tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi Sehun kilat.

"gomawo Sehunnie, aku benar-benar senang." Ucap Luhan tulus.

Langit sudah menampakkan warna jingganya. Perlahan satu per satu pengunjung mulai meninggalkan taman tersebut. Kris, Baekhyun, Luhan , dan Sehun kini tengah menikmati sunset dari bianglala. Mengapa mereka bisa berada didalam wahana tersebut? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena rengekkan Luhan dan juga Baekhyun yang ingin menikmati sunset dari atas bianglala. Menurut mereka itu sangat romantis apalagi disamping mereka ada kekasih mereka juga. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat romantis.

"apa kau senang hari ini?" Kris membuka suara memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua sedari tadi. berdua? Tentu saja karena Luhan dan Sehun berada pada bilik yang lain.

"eum. Gomawo." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Kris yang saat ini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Mengistirahatkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma shampoo strawberry dari surai madu Baekhyun.

"hei, kenapa kau senang sekali menggunakan sesuatu yang berbau strawberry?" Tanya Kris seraya mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun."kau tahu? Kau seperti bayi." Kris terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"entahlah, aku sangat menyukai aroma strawberry." Baekhyun menggenggam kengan Kris yang melingkar erat dipingganya.

"apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"jujur, aku sangat menyukai wangi tubuhmu. Kau benar-benar menjadi canduku Baekkie." Kris membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menjadi candunya mulai saat ini.

"ya! dasar pervert." Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Kris.

"aww. Kenapa memukulku dear?" Tanya Kris seraya mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. mata sipitnya menatap lurus kedepan. Menatap sang raja siang yang kini sudah mulai bersembunyi. Namja mungil tersebut memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Namun, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Kenapa disaat seperti ini wajah Chanyeol muncul dibenaknya? Wajah kecewa Chanyeol saat ia meminta Baekhyun kembali. Kenapa? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir bayangan wajah Chanyeol dibenaknya.

Kris yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungil tersebut. Belum sempat Kris membuka suara,Baekhyun lebih dulu memeluk namja tampan itu erat. Membenamkan wajah kusutnya didada bidang Kris. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Kris melihatnya sekarang.

"dear, kau kenapa?" Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun yanga sedikit bergetar. Kris tahu Baekhyun tengah menangis saat ini. Kemeja depannya sedikit basah akibat air mata Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris. ia semakin membenamkan wajah kusutnya didada bidang Kris.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Lagi. Bayangan wajah Chanyaeol saat itu menghantui pikirannya. Rasa bersalah menguar begitu saja dihati namja mungil ini. Bersalah pada Kris karena ia terus membayangkan Chanyeol saat sedang bersama Kris. ia seakan menjadi namja brengsek karena sudah melanggar janjinya pada Kris. janji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Janji untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Tapi apa sekarang? Disaat ia bersama Kris, bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ia adalah namja paling bodoh saat ini. Pelukkannya pada tbnuh Kris semakin erat saat rasa bersalah terus meyelimuti hatinya.

"uljima. Kenapa menangis eum?" Kris masih setia mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit tenang saat ini. Baekhyun mendongkak menatap wajah Kris. lagi. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"mianhae." Lirihnya. Kris tersenyum manis. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus sang kekasih.

"hei, berhenti menangis. Sebentar lagi wahana ini akan berhenti. Nanti apa yang akan aku katakana pada Luhan dan Sehun jika kau menangis seperti ini eum? Tersenyumlah." Kris menarik kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman. "nah, begini lebih baik." Baekhyun menunduk malu. Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Perlahan tapi pasti Kris mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar untuk namja mungil didalam dekapannya ini.

Lagi. Air mata nista itu mengalir mewarnai ciuman mereka kali ini. Kenapa? Setiap kali Kris menciumnya selalu diiringi air mata?

'mianhae Kris.'

TBC/END?

Tbc dengan tidak elitnya. No bacot lah. Sok di RNR aja.

Thanks buat yang udah review, maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Gomawo buat yang udah kasi kritik dan juga saran buat nida, kedepannya nida bakal berusaha buat bikin FF yang lebih baik lagi. Kalau ada salah kata atau dalam penulisan nida minta maaf banget. Manusia mah pasti banyak salahnya. Nida juga males buat ngedit lagi.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang mau baca sama review FF nida. Jangan bosen buat mampir dan review lagi ne..


End file.
